Consuming Darkness
by CrimsonOmega7
Summary: Chase Shepard a hero? Never in his eyes. If only people knew the things he had done, the things he had seen. When a threat long forgotten threatens the entire galaxy, they call upon a man who isn't know for his kindness and generosity. A man who doesn't keep the peace or obey the rules. They call upon the one who gets the job done. Some call him a hero...others a monster.
1. Prologue: Ryder

** Author's Note**

**So, this is my first ever fan fiction. This will cover the events of the Mass Effect series of video games. I will be sticking to the general canon of the games for the majority of my writing. However, this will not be a exact re-telling of the games, so don't expect the dialogue or content to be identical. I wanted to create a Shepard who is a bit darker and far more unpredictable than the one in the games. Unhinged may be the right word. He will be a paragade throughout the story, but his renegade side will be far more well..renegade than in the games. **

**This will be an eventual MShep/Liara romance. I will be also be adding OCs as well. Also, this Shepard does not look like default MShep.**

**I expect that the people who read this have played the Mass Effect series.**

**So expect bad language, adult themes and lots of violence throughout. It's rated M for a reason people. Here we go...**

* * *

**Consuming Darkness**

"I told you something a long time ago kid."

A pair of eyes stared back at him. Young in life, but filled with the anger of a tortured and fractured soul. How could a boy, no older than his dog, cause this. How could this boy be filled with such anger, such animosity...such **strength**. The boy almost snarled as he lifted the knife up, preparing to strike. Vengeance was almost his.

He smiled up at the boy. The innocence he used to have, now forgotten. Claimed by a thirst for bloody vengeance and fueled by his recurring nightmares. He wasn't looking at the face of a boy anymore. But the face of a killer, a haunted monster. His eyes, too dark to read. Almost devoid of life. Just one thing in his mind. He let out a small laugh of acknowledgement as he tried to prepare himself for his inevitable fate. Nothing was going to save him here. Not even himself. He had finally been outsmart, overpowered and...**beaten**.

"What did I tell you?" The man asked as he coughed up more blood. He was almost completely covered in the stuff. The boy above him at little droplets dotted on his face. His shirt, once white, was now a dark crimson colour.

The boy snarled. He looked his victim, a man who was once his mentor, in the eyes. "Never trust those who don't respect you."

The man smiled. Giving his killer the respect he'd earned. Then he shut his eyes. He felt the blade enter him swiftly. Then again...and again. The boy repeatedly stabbed him in the abdomen as he took out all his aggression. Finally achieving his vengeance. He finally stopped, running out of energy. He ripped the blade out for the last time.

The man opened his eyes and looked up at the boy. He leaned up as far as he could. "A killer today..." The man coughed up more blood, his last vital drops. "A leader tomorrow." The man fell back to the ground. His life ended.

The boy stared down at the man. A man he once trusted with his life. A man who taught him everything he knew. A man who betrayed him. A man who caused him unimaginable torture and pain. The man who haunted his dreams, his every thought. He had finally destroyed him. Finally rid him from the world.

The boy stood up, dropping the knife next to the bloody corpse. He walked out of the small office sized room. He walked towards the railing. His lack of breath finally catching up with him. The adrenaline had stopped. He had come back down with a crash, a realization. The boy looked up at the clear night sky. The stars twinkled in the night, illuminating the dark sky. The stars always relaxed him. One day, he would travel to them. He would get in adventures and save the day. That's what he told his parents. They both normally laughed it off and rustled his hair, telling him to watch is siblings. He realized now that he was young and naive then. The world wasn't a nice place. People weren't nice. He'd learnt that the hard way...**the hardest way.**

His naivety had cost him dearly. He would move on. He would become someone who everyone respected. Everyone knew. Everyone feared. He went back into the room and approached the corpse. Kneeling beside it. He noticed a faint glow. A chain. He pulled it off the man's neck and stood back up, leaving the room again.

He flipped the pendant around in his fingers, trying to clean the specks of blood off. He inspected it closer. The pendant was gold. Pure gold has far as he could tell. It was fairly large for a pendant. The design was of a man sitting upon a horse. The man must have been a great warrior, maybe a king or emperor. He gripped it tightly in his hands. Whoever it was, it belonged to him now.

He noticed a sky-way in the distance. Sky-cars travelled at high speeds. The lights from the vehicles made the giant buildings in the background look radiant. A place where he had only been once. He remembered it being exciting, huge and..._terrifying_. The boy smiled as he remembered holding his mother's hand for dear life. To scared to let go, terrified he would lose her in the giant crowds. A tear trickled down his face as he remembered his mother. She had a smile that could warm any heart.

When he would have a nightmare. He remembered she would always be the first one to his side. Never his father. Sometimes she would look radiant. Other times she would look hurt... _badly beaten_. But she would always smile at him the same way. She would stay with him until he fell back asleep. That smile. He missed it more than anything. His mother was the only light in his life. She was took from him. He hated that he would never see her smile again. She would never be there to keep the demons at bay. To comfort him.

No, he was on his own now. He wanted this. He would lead, not follow orders from people who he didn't respect anymore. He was the rider upon that horse. The boy finally left the upper balcony and headed off into the consuming darkness. Taken his first step in a long journey.

Little did he know how important he would become.

* * *

"Hey, Ryder". The young alliance marine turned as he felt a familiar voice call out to him.

She smiled as she reached him, having run the length of the mess hall. "Hey, heard you got picked for squad training." She nudged him on the shoulder as he nodded, a faint smile forming on his face.

"Ye. Kind of a shock if I'm honest." He smiled at Jessica. She was his training buddy for much of the training program. "Didn't think these Alliance types really gave two fucks about me," he said, gesturing to a table across the hall. Alliance officers were taking their seats, tucking into their food. He could almost guarantee, that the food was better than the horrible shit he had to eat.

"Well shit Shepard. You know you're a better soldier than half of them already," she said, smiling at the officers. "They are all probably jealous." She smiled again. Shepard returned her smile and watched as she went to get her food.

"_Jealous. Ye right. Most of them laugh at me every fucking chance they get. Fucking bunch of self-absorbed washed up cunts." _He cursed them under his breath, his anger threatening at the most recent ordeal on the training ground.

A simple operation in physical physique and fitness. He was one of the fittest marines in the sector, if not **the** fittest. He was confident that he would pass with flying colours, top of the group. But no, they had to have a partner. To simulate keeping up with your squad mates. It didn't bother him, until he discovered who is partner was. The worst fucking candidate in the division. _Pvt. Perry Coombs. _An overweight, lead weight who couldn't even pull his own weight. Shepard knew Perry didn't want to be a marine, he had been forced to make something of himself by his parents. He even went as far as to tell Shepard that he would try his hardest. It wasn't really Perry that annoyed Shepard. It was the smug look on the Drill Sergeants face as realization dawned on him. That smug bastard had tried to find a way to fail him from the moment he had arrived. Shepard was beginning to despise the Sergeant.

Shepard looked at him from across the hall. "_Sergeant Polaris. Prick." _He whispered under his breath.

Many other alliance marines had begun entering the mess hall. They seemed to come out of everywhere. Soon the hall was full. The noise volume increased greatly as the more experienced marine candidates entered.

Shepard saw a group approaching him and smiled. He hadn't made many friends since he had joined. But the ones he had made, he considered kind, genuine people. All privates like him. There were three of them, not including Jessica. Darius Frederick or 'Freddy' as they called him. He was a large man, the biggest Shepard had ever seen. Even at seventeen years old he dwarfed most of the marines in the facility. His size had some negative impact though. He was far slower than nearly all the group, but what he lacked in speed, he made up for in strength.

Anastasia Richards. She usually went by the name Anna. She was a gorgeous blonde bombshell. A natural communications officer. Often found with her other half, _or so he liked to think,_ Jake Brown. Jake was a small person, but he had a sense of humour that no one could match. He was quick with a omni-tool, but quicker with a quip. That was his saying. It never caught on. The last person in the group was Sarah Daniels. The youngest by a few days, she was also the shyest and most reserved. Only ever interacting with the group she was sanctioned with, she was generally considered a quiet and genuine person by the entire division. She was the best at diffusing situations and negotiating, her calm and sweet voice could lull anyone into doing her bidding. Luckily she was a calm and gentle person herself.

Together they made up Charlie squad. They were the highest ranking squad on their section, by a long stretch. Freddy was the leader, with Shepard as his Executive Officer, or XO. They made a solid team, proven on a training drill out in the woods. Shepard referred to them as the boonies. Jake and Anna dealt with communications and electronics. Sarah dealt with the locals, calming and reassuring them if need be. Freddy was team leader and had the last say in every decision. He was good at it, good at keeping people in line. Shepard was the man with the plan so to speak. He was in charge of tactics, reconnaissance and recovery. Or TRR for short. He basically acted as a scout. He could come up with quick strategies that the crew couldn't even see, even on the most detailed of maps. His accuracy with nearly every weapon automatically put him as the support sniper, a place which he detested.

As a team, they cleared a local town of hostile insurgents and saved any possible casualties. The team was awarded for speed and precision. Shepard's tactics received particular praise from his peers. They got the job done, quick and easy. The way they had planned.

Unfortunately for the others, Shepard was selected for further squad training. They weren't. He would be leaving the team for the foreseeable future. A gap which they couldn't even hope to fill with one person. Every one of the officers knew that Shepard was capable of far more than they allowed him to show, and they couldn't wait for him to begin showing his true potential.

The group sat and began talking. Soon jokes were coming in from every angle. Shepard believed that Jake just tried to tell as many as he could think of, sometimes they weren't even in context with what the group were talking about. Jess soon came over and joined them, eating her food with a dissatisfied look on her face which forced a laugh from the group.

"So Ryder, you gonna miss us?" Freddy asked Shepard, before shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Fuck no," Shepard said with a smirk.

"You'll be fucking useless without us Shep." Jake said as the group laughed. "Fuck man, you're bad enough with us. You been sucking Polaris' dick again huh?" Jake winked at Shepard, a sly grin creeping on his face.

"Fuck you Jake," Shepard said as he began laughing. "Of course I'll miss you guys. We make a good team."

"The best," said Anna.

Shepard smiled and raised his glass of water. "Yes, the best." The whole group clinked their glasses and returned to eating. The conversation soon returned to playful jokes and insults. Shepard finished his food and got ready to leave the table.

Freddy stopped him with a tap on his wrist. "Hey Ryder, see you in the field man. I'll always have your back, no matter what." Shepard smiled and nodded at his friend. He was glad he had people who he could trust again, people who he could rely on. He left the table, knowing it was the last time they would ever eat together as a team.

He turned to the group and smiled. "See you guys." He smirked."And don't get fucking killed without me." Shepard left the mess hall and headed back to his bunk. He had become extremely tired from the activities of the day. He quickly drifted off into a contented slumber.

Shepard watched Peter fall and fail repeatedly before he finally reached the end of the course, in what was possibly one of the worst times ever recorded. Luckily for Peter Coombs, his partner was determined to set a new record. Just so he could wipe the shit-eating grin of Sgt. Polaris' face. Set a record he did, completely obliterating every person that came and tried before him. The shit-eating grin was on Shepard's face as he walked back to his quarters, he didn't lose and wasn't planning on starting soon.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Private fucking Shepard. What the actual **FUCK** do you think you're doing in my squadron?" Shepard barely reacted as Sergeant Williamson screamed in his face. He winced slightly as spit fell on his face from the sergeant's screaming.

"Here to train sir. Be the best sir." Shepard gave a firm salute and stood his ground.

"Well boys...we have a fucking hero on our hands." The Sgt. addressed the rest of the squadron, most of them already fully affiliated with the Sgt.

The Sgt. leaned in close to Shepard, his voice a dangerous whisper, "I don't like heroes. They get people killed." He stood back, eyes burning a hole into Shepard's chest, or at least trying to.

Shepard just stood there, clenching his fists slowly. He knew that this was a test. The man would insult him. He would taunt him. He would even hit him if he felt like it. It all depended on the sergeant's mood and whether he liked him. So Shepard stood there, staring straight ahead. If he was honest, he enjoyed pissing the drill officers off. In the Alliance respect was earned, he also knew that he was one of the most recognized marines in the entire troop.

"**Are you fucking deaf kid?"** The Sergeant bellowed. "I said **LEAVE.**"

Shepard just carried on staring at the wall ahead of him. Finding the sergeant's attempts at humiliation entertaining. He was trying hard not to let a smirk appear on his face.

"You are not ready for this boy, you're a fucking greenhorn. A rookie." The sergeant's face was bright red as he raged. Sergeant Williamson was impressed with the young man's resilience and patience. He desperately wanted to see what would create a reaction. There was always something.

Whether it was a physical or emotional problem. He didn't get any information on his candidates beyond the fact that they were bright prospects. Recruits who had excelled in nearly every situation given to them. He always knew when he had struck a nerve with a recruit. Said something that had crossed the line. He loved watching the red mist descend. He loved it when a recruit charged at him. He loved dropping them to the floor, pinning them and most of all...letting them know who was in charge. He was. His reputation preceded him. He gave the Alliance the best marines. Through his discipline, training and experience. His recruits were good soldiers. His marines were great soldiers. He just had to find what this private's weak spot was, what would make him snap.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Sgt. Williamson put on a mocking tone. "Are you a fucking idiot, a retard, a fucking dribbling pathetic piece of dog shit." Shepard remained silent.

"By your lack of answer, I'm guessing yes. You know, I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire." The Sgt. laughed as he spoke.

Shepard just kept staring ahead. Steadying himself. Taking the insults, the officer came out with some golden ones as well. He knew he was fishing, fishing for any sign of weakness, something that would affect him. Shepard clenched his fist painfully tight as the officer found it.

"I bet your mother was a no good whore. She probably got fucking gang-banged by Krogan for a living." He knew he had him when he noticed him clench his fists. He now only had to carry on. Normally it was a girlfriend or a pet, someone's mother was unusual. He began pushing the buttons.

"Yep, she was definitely a red sand addict. So bad in fact, that she would eat that shit off the floor to get a fix." He laughed aloud. "Your mother...or is it mommy? She probably-"

Sgt. Williamson stalled as Shepard finally looked at him. The look in his eyes actually unnerved the officer. It was a look he was unfamiliar with. A look of someone who had seen things. Someone who had experienced the horrors that life sometimes dealt you. A look that he did not expect to see on the face of a rookie. But beyond that, there was a primal look. A look of someone who was extremely dangerous. Extremely unpredictable. For the first time, he felt uneasy. Unsure.

The Sgt. decided to back down a little. "You're in rookie. Don't let that get to your head though."

Shepard relaxed slightly as the officer moved on to his next target. He knew he would lose it if the man echoed another word about his mother. They would have had to mop him up off the floor, scraping his body into a plastic bag. Shepard finally let out a much-needed breath, unclenching his fists. He then realised that his inner turmoil had caused him to sweat. He wiped his brow and resumed his position, not letting the officer get to him, not letting his anger get the better of him.

As it had so many times before.


	2. Prologue: A Step Too Far

The loud thumping music hit him like a pile of bricks as he entered the pulsating club. Women danced proactively in the middle of the large dance floor, sliding up and down poles to the dark beat of the music. Only a few shreds of clothing hiding the most delicate parts of their otherwise perfect bodies. Kalisma was not the safest place to drink. It wasn't even particularly nice. Shepard loved it because it was cheap and there was plenty of eye-candy, just what an alliance marine wants whilst on leave.

Shepard spotted an empty booth and headed toward it, avoiding the various drunk, clumsy dancers as he weaved through with well-practiced precision. A waitress was at his side before he had even had time to adjust himself in his seat.

"What would you like sir?" asked the waitress politely.

"A beer will be fine thank you." The waitress left him alone in the booth. She quickly returned with his beverage. She gave him a warm smile before departing to attend other tables.

Shepard took a gulp of his beer, wondering why in god's earth anyone would choose to meet in a place like this. All he knew was that he had come here for an _important_ _business_ meeting and...well that was it. Not what he particularly had in mind when he was given leave. He had planned to spend it engaging in debauchery in all the wonderful places that practiced it. Now that was out of the question, for now at least anyway.

Shepard looked around the club. People were having a good time, as one expected in a place like this. Young girls were hanging off their boyfriend's arms, either drunk or high off some illegal substance. Others were dancing like idiots on the central dance floor, trying to entice any attractive company that was near them. Then there were the gang members in their common positions, always given free rein by the bouncers as they were too scared to tell them otherwise. They would be dealing their red sand or other substances to unknowing girls. Shepard noticed that they never served men, he guessed it was just easier to trick young girls into buying their _merchandise, _as they liked to call it.

He noticed a few of their eyes linger on him for a short second. They knew who he was. Not many gangs around this place didn't. Gangs didn't tend to give respect to anyone in their territory who wasn't affiliated with them in any way. Shepard was a different beast, he had been one of them for a long time. Most of them still gave him a wide berth due to his reputation among them. They also knew that now he was a trained killer, making him even more dangerous and intimidating. They would leave him in peace because they knew that was the only thing they could do.

Shepard smiled at one of the gang affiliates, clearly a rookie, who quickly looked at the floor. He soon disappeared behind his buddies.

Shepard gave the club another quick scan. He stopped when he recognised two familiar gentlemen approaching his booth. He signalled them with a wave of his hand and they quickly joined him.

"Eric. Steven." They exchanged handshakes and sat down. Shepard ordered another three beers.

"It's good to see you Shepard," said Eric as the drinks arrived.

Eric 'Bulldog' Kasson. A scumbag and degenerate if Shepard ever knew one. But he was alliance and so Shepard remained respectful. The name 'Bulldog' came into being because unpleasant appearance on the eyes. He was short, overweight and looked like the domesticated animal. He was rarely seen without his older brother, Steven. There wasn't much difference between the two in appearance apart from Steven's taller height. They both were dirty, cheating degenerates who were also racist, sexist and xenophobic. They both believed that Shepard shared the same beliefs as them, when the truth was the exact opposite. In fact they barely knew him at all, something that Shepard would like to keep the same.

"Likewise," Shepard said as he took a swig of his beer. "So what's this _important business_ that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"We found him out, that fucking thief." Eric wasn't known for being polite or expressive. "That little shit as found his way home."

"And you need me for?" said Shepard, already knowing where this was heading.

Shepard quickly realised that Eric was doing all the talking. "We need to get what he stole from us. Get it back and then teach him a lesson."

"Okay. You do know that he has a family. A wife and kids who are probably there with him." Shepard was trying to deter them from carrying out their revenge. It was pointless and these two were the type that would never stop at just one.

"Fuck em'." Steven finally spoke. "He stole...they'll see what happens when you steal from dangerous people. Maybe his scum kids will learn something." Steven extended a long arm and grabbed his beer, looking like an angry ogre or troll.

"Are you sure about this. What if command finds out? Then we're all in deep." Shepard tried to be as dissuasive as possible, knowing full well that their minds were likely decided before they even began speaking in the booth.

"Fuck command." Steven leaned over the table, invading Shepard's personal space. "And fuck you if you're not with us. He stole from you to remember."

Shepard sighed quietly, knowing full well he had no way of dissuading the pair of cretins. "Fine, I'll help."

The group finished their beers. Shepard grabbed his jacket before leading the pair out of the club, again expertly avoiding the various bodies scattered around the dance floor. The cold night air hit him hard as he stepped out into the dark street. He looked back at the two following behind him. He had a bad feeling that this was about more than stealing. Whatever was going to happen, it would not be pretty. For anyone.

"We'll take my car," said Eric.

The two walked off in front of Shepard, allowing him to think about what he was going to do. He too, was angry at Hal for stealing his credit chit. But it wasn't enough to permit breaking into his home and threatening him, never mind what else Eric and Steven had in mind for him. Hal was a good soldier. A family man. He lost a bet fair and square. It was only the worry of his wife leaving him that caused him to steal the credits. He had a gambling problem, a bad one. It wasn't long after he had almost ruined his family. His wife, Tanya, threatened him with divorce if he ever did it again. She was letting him off again. But Hal knew that she was serious. He had done it one too many times and she had enough of it.

Shepard knew that everyone had a crutch, a weakness. Hal's was gambling. It didn't take away from him being a good soldier, a good father and a devout husband. He raised his kids as any good father does, making sure that they never wanted for anything. He loved them and would die for them. Only young, being three and five, they were the light of his life. His life was providing for his young family.

Shepard considered him a better man than the two fucking idiots in front of him.

"Get in the back Shepard," said Steven as the sky-cars doors opened.

Shepard didn't say a word, simply nodding. He would contemplate his decision in the car. The sky-car quickly lifted off the ground, heading swiftly out into the night.

* * *

"We should have brought a gun. A pistol at least." Steven searched the back of the car for his weapon of choice.

They had parked just behind the house, hidden behind a wall in the back garden. Shepard leaned against the hood of the car, silently hoping that no one was in.

"I brought this," said Eric as he brandished an old tesla blade.

Although they were now obsolete, the Alliance still brandished marines with them as awards in certain circumstances. They were still considered deadly weapons by alliance officials so most consider it a great privilege when a superior gifts a marine with one. How Eric managed to acquire one was beyond Shepard's understanding.

Shepard had made his decision. It was simple and effective. He would carry it out with no hesitation if he had to. He remained in his place, against the sky-car for a while longer, still hoping that the family were out.

Maybe the wife and kids are at their grandparents, he silently hoped.

Whilst the two continued quietly bickering among themselves in the boot of the sky-car, Shepard took in the surrounding area. It was a quiet area, a small suburban neighborhood. Nobody expected violence here, no one probably expected foul language here. It certainly was one of the nicer areas that Shepard had seen. The night was cold, damp and otherwise depressing. The tress blew in the slow breeze, leaves occasionally falling from them.

"Come on let's go." Eric interrupted Shepard's thoughts. "You're first."

Shepard put on his gloves and quickly climbed the medium-sized wall, he landed on the ground quietly, almost like a cat or Japanese ninja. His previous hopes crushed as he saw the kitchen light on. The house itself was small but most certainly comfortable enough for a family of four. It reminded him of another house, a house he once knew a long time ago.

He wiped the thought from his head. He heard the other two land on the ground behind him, not nearly so skilfully. They gave him a sharp look as he made eye contact. He quietly made his way up to the window at the back of the house, luckily the blinds were open so he could see inside.

He breathed quietly, relieved when he saw Hal sitting at the table, **alone. **Hopefully the family could be avoided and this could be over quickly. The only reason Shepard was here was to make sure that the family remained safe and unhurt. He knew that Eric and Steven were untrustworthy. He also knew that they were a pair of violent sociopaths who would most certainly be in a prison cell if not for the alliance.

"_So would I"_ thought Shepard.

He turned to the pair behind him and gave a hand signal, signifying that only one person was visible. The pair nodded and put on their gloves and black, three-holed balaclavas. Shepard quickly put his on as the other two approached the door. The three readied themselves.

Steven flung the door open and quickly rushed toward a startled Hal. He grabbed the small man by his neck, pulling him up out of his seat with one hand and pinning him against the table. Hal let out a choked cry of terror as the masked assailant stared down at him, eyes as black as night.

He tried to get free, desperately punching and kicking, but the man was too strong. He looked over and saw two others. One had a feral look in his eyes, the other almost looked friendly. That friendly look scared him more than the other. He looked at the man who had him by the throat. He watched as he put one finger to his mouth, signalling to not make a sound. Hal gave a pathetic nod and breathed desperately as the giant man's grasp loosened on his throat, his big arm still lay resting on his neck.

"Where is our fucking money Hal?" said Steven vehemently.

"Steve...I...what?" Hal said, clearly confused as he realised who the masked assailant was.

"Where's our fucking money?" Steven almost spat at Hal. "You stole a chit from me and my brother. We want our fucking money." Steven slammed Hal's head against the table, the thud making Shepard grimace.

"I don't know...I," Hal said, reeling from the pain.

"Then I guess we'll have to ask that pretty wife of yours, huh," Eric said as Hal looked at him desperately.

"Please no...I'll get you your money...just leave them alone. Please." Hal began fighting again, finding new strength in his body. It wasn't enough to overpower Steven, who was a larger man.

He watched desperately as Eric walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the stairs.

"Please...no...no," Hal sobbed as tears of despair fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry...he's just gonna have a little fun with Tanya. Maybe he'll read a bedtime story to your kids." Steven laughed quietly as Hal began crying hysterically. He put his hand over Hal's mouth to silence him.

He leaned in close. "You never know. Your wife may enjoy it...you shouldn't have fucked with us you-"

It took Hal a minute to realise that the third assailant had moved. He couldn't see him. He felt a wash of panic flood over him again before he felt the hand over his mouth lift off.

Shepard had it. He wasn't going to let this happen. He snuck up behind Steven, who was too stupid to even realise what was about to happen. He kicked him in the side of his leg, breaking it, sending him crashing to the floor on his front. Steven let out a cry of agony as he tried to crawl away from Shepard, loudly cursing him and calling for his brother. Shepard quickly grabbed his head, with a quick sharp twist he snapped his neck, killing him.

Shepard heard a loud scream from upstairs and quickly ran towards the stairs. He ascended them as fast as humanly possible as the volume of the screams increased. He kicked open the bedroom door. Tanya was frantically fighting with Eric, desperately trying to stop him from tearing her clothes off.

Eric took a second to notice the door fly open and see Shepard standing there. Eric quickly got off of Tanya and rushed toward Shepard, he managed to use his forward momentum to tackle Shepard to the ground. He broke free of Shepard's grip and tried to punch him, Shepard moved his head in time and hit Eric with a punch of his own. Eric fell backwards, off of Shepard, as he was hit. Shepard quickly got off and gave him a hard kick to the face, knocking him down on his back.

Eric looked frantically up, trying to get up again as Shepard loomed over him. He began clawing at Shepard's legs, almost as if begging him to stop.

"Pathetic piece of shit," said Shepard quietly.

He didn't hesitate. He slammed his foot down, hitting Eric's throat. Then again. Finally a third time before he crushed it under his foot. Eric lay there, lifeless. The blood that shot from his mouth and his crushed throat the only evidence of his demise. Shepard stared down at him for a while, his eyes burning with a deep rage.

He heard muffled cries from the bedroom and regained his composure. He headed into the bedroom to make sure that Tanya was okay. He forgot about his balaclava as Tanya screamed in terror when he walked into the bedroom.

"**Get the fuck away from me**," Tanya screamed. She threw a large book at him as he approached her.

Shepard quickly dodged the book. "Tanya, calm down. They're gone. I'm not going to hurt you." Shepard quickly removed his balaclava.

Tanya seemed to relax when she saw Shepard. Then she began crying hysterically. Shepard quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Tanya listen to me. You need to make sure that your children do not leave their bedrooms. Okay?" Shepard said as Tanya looked at the floor.

She began sobbing again, not looking up at Shepard. "**Tanya.**" Shepard shook her, needing her to look at him. "Do you understand me?"

Tanya finally lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes," she said quietly.

Shepard covered her eyes with his hand and led her to the kid's bedroom. "Do not let them out until told otherwise. Understand?" He spoke with authority, knowing that fear was the only thing that Tanya would acknowledge at this point.

"Yes." Shepard opened the door and led her in. He quickly stepped out and closed it. Luckily the children slept in the same room.

He quickly headed downstairs to check on Hal. He saw him shaking in the kitchen, clearly terrified, staring at the lifeless body on his floor. He looked up as he heard Shepard approaching.

"Shepard," he said quietly. "What...I...I don't understand."

"Listen. This is a big fucking problem. Call the police. Now Hal." Shepard gave him a stern look.

Hal timidly called up his omni-tool and contacted the local emergency services.

"Your wife and children are safe." Shepard watched as Hal let out a small sigh of relief. He soon began crying, whether from grief or joy, Shepard couldn't tell.

"Thank...thank you Shepard," said Hal, trying to control his emotions. He felt relief, fear and rage and didn't know which one was the most prevalent.

"I'll make sure that the authorities know that you saved us," said Hal as he sat down, feeling weak suddenly.

"Thank you. I tried to dissuade them. To stop them. But the pair of fucking idiots had to. Thought they were fucking untouchable. Well they're both dead...shouldn't have crossed the line." Shepard clenched his fists angrily, letting out deep breaths to calm himself.

"I can't...I said I would pay them back. I made a mistake. I'm...fuck I'm sorry." Hal quickly realised that it was his fault again. His addiction that led to this. His unquenchable thirst for gambling. He buried his head in his hands, ashamed.

The realisation that he had almost got his entire family slaughtered was too much. He began sobbing. If not for Shepard, he would be dead, his family would be dead.

"Listen...I won't say a word of the money to Tanya. They were just...I'll think of something." He placed his hand on Hal's shoulder. "But this has to stop Hal. No more gambling. I will not be here the next time you piss someone off."

Hal looked up desperately. "Yes...never again. God, I...I almost got them killed. Fuck" Hal buried his face in his hands again, weeping.

Shepard kept his hand on his shoulder, firm and supportive. He could hear the approaching sound of sirens in the distance.

"It's going to be alright Hal. You'll be fine," he said calmly. He couldn't even begin to fathom the level of guilt that Hal was feeling.

Once the authorities arrived it was quick and painless. They questioned Hal on what happened. Once satisfied with his answers, they removed the bodies from the premises and cleared any bloodstains.

Shepard felt relieved that Hal vouched for him like he did. He was lucky he decided to come. If he hadn't, god knows what would have happened to Hal and his family.

Some of the officers seemed to recognise Shepard. Knowing him from the past. Fortunately, they only needed to know that he saved the family. That he was an alliance soldier helped his case. They took a quick statement, both the wife and husband vouched for him. That was all they needed. They quickly left the premises with the bodies and any evidence that was found. The kills were quick, professional and clean. Making it clearly obvious who the killer was. The motive was one of revenge. Pathetic revenge. The assailants were angry with the victims for a tactical mistake in a combat drill, which led to them failing promotion. They discovered that the soldier, Chase Shepard, arrived with the two and quickly dispatched them before they could harm the family.

Once the authorities had left, after what seemed five or six hours, Tanya and Hal sat around the kitchen table. Tanya had managed to keep the children in their rooms, away from the panic and chaos that was ensuing outside. She made sure that they were asleep before she headed downstairs to see her husband.

She looked at Shepard, sitting opposite her, staring into the distance. He was calm, frighteningly calm she noticed. Like he had done this a million times. He looked unfazed, he looked normal. How could a person look so serene after brutally killing two people. Not that she hated him for killing them. But he still should at least look distraught, worried, anything. She married Hal, another alliance soldier. He would cry in her arms when he confessed that he had killed someone on an operation, it would eat at him for weeks on end. Only a monster could kill and be so calm and quiet. No emotion, void of feeling. Shepard was a monster. A killing machine trained by other killing machines. He scared her. The man who had saved her family and he terrified her.

It scared her to think of what he would be capable of he ever snapped.

She jumped slightly as Hal squeezed her hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Shepard was a monster, but he was also a hero. At least to him.


	3. Prologue: SSV Normandy

**Author's Note**

**This will be the final part of the prologue for my story. **

**I decided to include Jenkins in this chapter to give him some more screen time than he gets in the game. **

**Well I hope you enjoy. Any feedback is gratefully appreciated.**

* * *

Captain David Anderson immediately disliked the place. A downtrodden, foul-smelling pit filled with the most rancid of people. The smell of urine and other odors smacked him, even from outside.

He looked at the two doormen, the pair paused in their heated discussion to look at him. They were clearly not traditional security, each of them had various scars adoring their faces and arms. One of them spat, at Anderson's feet and flashed an almost toothless grin. His red, cybernetic eyes sparkled dangerously.

Anderson ignored them and quickly headed past them, further into the bar.

There were people who drank in this place daily, the woes of life too much for them to handle. Filled to the brim with pathetic people, criminals and the like. If he ever labelled a place as hell, this would be near the first on his list. He occasionally enjoyed bars and a casual drink. Places like this should of been destroyed when the alliance formed. The fact that nearly every person in the place was a useless spot on the underside of society, didn't help improve his first impression.

If he ever had the choice, he would burn this place, this _bar, _to the ground.

It didn't take Anderson long to spot the person he was looking for. The familiar soldier sitting at the bar. Standing out among the crowd like a blinding light.

His jet black hair was long and unkempt, tied in a weak knot, hung loosely between his shoulder blades. His face covered in a patch of unruly facial hair, as dark as the hair on his head.

Long gone was the days when he took even the slightest pride in his appearance. Even his clothes were old and dirty. Anderson deduced that Shepard wasn't stupid enough to come to this place brandishing his alliance colours.

Shepard sat at the bar alone. His posture one of casualness, almost a relaxed state. He did feel relaxed in places like these. Places where he could get away from it all. He could drown his pain in the strongest of alcohols, dance with and attract the easiest of girls. There were no restrictions, regulations or protocol. This place, this bar, was free of all that.

There was no need for the leader, the fearless and remorseless war hero. Just a man having a causal drink, albeit a very dangerous man.

Anderson continued to study Shepard. He looked relaxed, but Anderson could tell that the spark was still there. Always ready to ignite. It made the man dangerous and unpredictable, his violent temper always a shade from coming to the fore. A misplaced word or unwanted action could set it off. Most people tended to tread very lightly when speaking to Commander Shepard, his reputation for anger unmatched in the alliance.

Anderson knew Shepard could befriend anyone he chose, like some sort of social chameleon. That explained why no one in the place was even paying him the slightest bit of attention. To them he was just another patron, another sad face in the day.

Shepard spotted Anderson out of the corner of his eye, slightly surprised that he would even consider walking in to a dive like this.

The annoyance began to manifest itself, knowing full well that his relaxed state would soon be disturbed.

Anderson and Shepard were friends, not close by any means, but friends. Shepard respected the man for helping him, looking after him and vouching for him.

If Shepard were a more trusting person, he could probably see Anderson as an almost father-like figure to him. No one ever got that close however, something that Shepard valued beyond anything else.

Like the famous saying. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Shepard had far more enemies than friends.

Anderson approached the bar and grabbed a stool next to Shepard.

"Whiskey please," Anderson said, a gruff looking bartender filled a dirty glass with the dark liquid.

Shepard carried on looking ahead, his hands laid flat on the bar either side of his beer. "Wouldn't expect you to come to a place like this Captain."

"I normally wouldn't. Thank you," Anderson replied, taking a sip of his whiskey. Whatever it was, it was not a vintage label. "I needed to speak with you about an...important matter."

Shepard took a long swig of his beer, it tasted like what could only be described as sewage water, but it didn't bother him. "Important...I've heard that before Captain."

Shepard turned towards Anderson, an impassive expression on his face. "So what's so important that you came all the way down to this rat infested shit hole to tell me?" he asked, knowing full well that this wasn't a friendly meeting.

Anderson saw the annoyance flash through Shepard's eyes before it again faded. "I want you as my XO," he stated, his voice level.

Shepard almost spat his drink over himself. "XO. You want me as your executive officer," Shepard said before downing the rest of his beer. "Why?"

"I've been assigned to a new ship. Not just any ship...the SSV Normandy. A marvel in engineering. Built in a joint venture by both humans and turians." Anderson took another sip of his whiskey, having gained Shepard's full attention. "The ship is the most advanced ship in not just the alliance. But the entire galaxy. A specifically designed stealth frigate."

Anderson paused as a fight broke out behind him. He focused his attention back to Shepard. "Operated by a small crew. That's the simple version anyway. I want you as my XO, Commander."

Shepard pondered to himself momentarily. What wasn't Anderson telling him.

Anderson heard Shepard let out a low grumble from the back of his throat. "Okay, that's great and all but why me? Surely you could find someone more suited to a scout frigate," Shepard said, trying to not seem obvious about his inquiry.

"Shepard, you are perfectly capable of serving on any ship. You have the most distinguished and impressive record of any alliance operative. You're an N7 level operative. So I know you're trained in every act of combat, whether it be stealth or anything else. Your tactics are unmatched. You've also survived near impossible odds countless times. The crew will respect you...hell Shepard every alliance operative respects you. You're the best...and I need the best."

Shepard stayed silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "Alright Anderson." Shepard stopped Anderson as he stood up. "But I may change my mind when I found out what you're not telling me."

"With that I have no doubt Commander." Anderson left Shepard to his thoughts.

"_Great...now I have to follow fucking orders again," _Shepard quietly berated his choice. He soon ordered a stronger drink.

* * *

"Nice isn't she," Anderson said.

Anderson noticed Shepard hadn't even bothered to improve his appearance from when he met him in the bar. He still looked scruffy and unprofessional. At least he adorned his alliance regulars. A short sleeve shirt and cargo pants, with black boots to match. The clothes made him look somewhat more professional at least.

The two were in what marines called, the _lounge area._ It was just a completely transparent tube made of glass. Used to ferry soldiers to the ships airlock. Many soldiers liked to sit in these places, looking at the stars. Officers referred it to the lounge area when they caught their troops lying around in the glass tunnel.

The pair slowly approached the airlock of the Normandy. The ship was certainly impressive. Shepard had seen many state of the art ships in his alliance tenure, but this ship actually appeared state of the art. He immediately deduced that the mass effect drive that Anderson described would be far too big for a usual scout frigate. Impressive engineering indeed.

"Yes it's certainly a marvel," Shepard answered from Anderson's side.

He stopped to look out at the vast plains of space. "Seems like I haven't been up here in a long time," Shepard said in a distant voice.

"Well you are now Commander." Anderson watched Shepard put a hand on the glass pane in front of him. "What happened on Akuze...on Torfan, Commander...you did all you could. You shouldn't let it haunt you."

Shepard released a low, distant laugh. "I've served on countless missions since then. Hundreds. I've seen countless marines die. I've had to tell them that it will be fine...that they'll live. I know it's bullshit but I have to say it to ease their passing." Shepard laughed bitterly and looked at the Normandy. "Why the fuck is it that only those two operations enter my nightmares every night."

Shepard looked at his hands, the blood may not have been visible, but it was still there. "Maybe it's because I've become immune to the scream...the endless fucking screams." He rested his head against the cold glass.

Anderson remained quiet beside Shepard.

Shepard was the only man Anderson had ever known to survive a mess like Torfan, then carry on serving the next day, not missing a beat. The man was a phenomenon. He learned from his mistakes and used those lessons to better himself as a leader, never as a person. He was fearless, persistent and ruthless. The last person any self-respecting criminal or enemy would want chasing them across the galaxy.

Shepard turned back towards Anderson, who gave an understanding nod. The pair headed toward the airlock.

"Firstly...I'll introduce you to the crew. Some you know already." Anderson opened the outer airlock door and headed inside, Shepard just behind him.

"Alenko is aboard isn't he?" Shepard asked.

"Yes the Lieutenant was one of the first who I recruited for the ship," Anderson said.

The decontamination system turned on, scanning the pair for any dangerous or unknown pathogens.

"Good choice. He's a good soldier." Shepard wiped his hands on his trousers, the de-con making him sweat slightly.

The decontamination ended, not fast enough for Shepard's liking, allowing them entry into the ship. Shepard let out a low whistle as he walked on the deck for the first time.

The inside certainly was impressive. Rows of computers, communication officers working hard in their respective seats, aligned the deck which led to the bridge.

Shepard could hear the noise stop as he stood on the deck. The communications operatives all stopping to look at him.

"Welcome to the CIC Commander." Anderson nodded to the left, he entered the bridge. "This is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau."

The chair swung around as the pilot greeted Shepard with a neutral expression. "Pleased to meet you Commander," he said and gave a firm salute.

"You're meant to stand to attention when addressing a superior, Lieutenant Moreau." Shepard's cold demeanor immediately made Jeff feel uncomfortable.

"Lieutenant Moreau suffers from Vrolik Syndrome. He has trouble walking or standing for extended periods of time," said Anderson.

"The pilot of the most advanced frigate in the galaxy suffers from brittle bone disease." Shepard laughed, the scowl on Jeff's face amusing him.

"So if we make a sharp turn you'll break an arm?" Shepard asked, sarcastically.

Jeff stood up from his chair, visibly struggling. After a few moments he stood at attention. "I can assure you sir, that I'm the best man to be in that seat," he said, pointing to the pilot chair. "You won't find a better pilot in the entire navy. My condition stops me from being fully mobile, but it does not affect me as a pilot sir." Joker found it difficult to keep eye-contact with the man in front of him.

Shepard kept his expression neutral. "Fair enough Mr. Moreau," Shepard said, satisfied by the pilots pride in his abilities.

"Joker sir. Most people just call me Joker." Shepard smiled at the man. He had spirit.

"Fine..." Shepard stated. He turned around before stopping, then looked back at Joker. "And Joker...you don't need to address me as sir every time we speak. Understand?"

Joker nodded, receiving a friendly smile from Shepard in return. He let out a thankful sigh as Anderson led Shepard off to view the rest of the ship.

"_Well that didn't go so bad," _he thought to himself, sitting back down.

* * *

"Anderson I don't feel comfortable serving with him, he's too..." Helen Chakwas paused as Anderson's brows creased. "He's too unpredictable."

As the ships assigned medical specialist, Chakwas had a say in nearly every decision that involved the lives of the crew aboard. If she had known that Shepard was the chosen XO, she would have happily declined the position offered to her by the alliance.

"I can assure you that Shepard is perfectly fine Helen." Chakwas spotted the familiar long-haired man walk past the window of the med-bay.

"He could endanger this entire crew. I will not have their lives put in jeopardy because of one man's uncontrollable temper." Chakwas kept her tone firm, not backing down from her belief.

Anderson smiled and stood up. "And that is the reason I chose you Helen. You're a brilliant doctor but you are also a great judge of character." Anderson smiled at Helen's unsure glance. "I can assure you that Shepard is fine and perfectly capable."

Helen smiled, still unsure whether she should stay aboard. She looked through the data pad Anderson gave her again.

Her brows creased as she read Shepard's file again. He was clearly a brilliant soldier, excelling in all fields. His charisma and tactical prowess unmatched. Chakwas was one for noticing the finer details in the print. Shepard had a past that he clearly did not want to share. There were allusions to it in his file, but no concrete information. His temper scared her the most. Volatile and reckless when he lost it.

There were several charges of misconduct towards fellow marines. Chakwas picked one of the files and started skimming through it.

_One Lance Corporal Jake Brown, a very able technician, is hospitalized after a disagreement concerning one of his squad mates. The squad leader, Sergeant Chase Shepard, is reported to have assaulted the private after a hostile argument. The argument, caused by a disagreement in tactics, led to Pvt. Brown suffering from a pair of broken ribs, one broken nose and a closed eye. Sgt. Chase Shepard reported that the Private annoyed him with a lack of discipline that the Private showed during a reconnaissance mission. It is unknown whether Pvt. Brown wishes to take this matter further._

Chakwas put the data-pad back on the desk. A man who attacks a comrade and friend is not someone who she had any intention of knowing.

Chakwas sighed in defeat. Her respect for Captain Anderson and his achievements outweighed her dislike towards the Commander. She had a duty to take care of the marines who were serving on this ship.

She turned the pad off, having made her decision. She would stay.

* * *

"Alenko," Shepard said, seeing the familiar marine in the mess hall.

Kaiden turned and faced him, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Sir." Kaiden saluted Shepard. "It's an honour to serve with you again Commander."

Shepard nodded."I thought I told you that you earned the right to call me Shepard, Alenko." He held his hand out in front of him.

Kaiden smiled and shook Shepard's hand firmly. "Thank you Shepard." He laughed at his professionalism, he never did know when to relax.

Shepard released Kaiden's hand. "Old habits and all that," Kaiden said. He let out another laugh.

"Well they do die-hard," Shepard said. Shepard gestured to a free table in the mess hall. They took seats opposite one another.

The last time Kaiden had seen Commander Shepard, had to be close to two or three years ago. They had been part of an excavation team. Scientists had unearthed an old relic off a relatively uncharted planet. The artifact was a rare find, worth its weight in gold. Which was a big amount due to the bloody thing being huge.

Kaiden and Shepard led a squad of rookies. Six of them in total. The artifact required constant surveillance, the scientists protected. There was a high chance of batarian raiders coming to ruin the party.

Like the alliance predicted, a drop ship of batarian pirates landed near the dig site. The fight, the slaughter, that followed was almost like a training drill. The batarians had no clue what was going on as they were quickly surrounded from all sides.

Kaiden always believed that batarians were idiots for never surrendering to humans. The leader of the pirates tried to rally his men to fight. Shepard didn't hesitate. After possibly the shortest fire exchange in galactic history, eight batarians lay dead on the floor. The squad suffered no casualties, hell there were no injuries. The artifact extracted without damage.

Kaiden watched Shepard's tactics in full effect. He had developed a huge level of respect for the Commander ever since that operation.

"So what's this _little _op where being forced to complete?" Shepard asked, his tone even.

"A quick snatch and grab. A human marine...POW I think. We need to get him back. A merc group has him holed up in a little mountain side facility. We go in, deal with the mercs and grab him." Kaiden saw Anderson step out of the med-bay behind Shepard.

"Sounds simple. I'm guessing lethal force," Shepard said, giving a dark grin.

"Yes." Shepard's twisted grin made Kaiden feel slightly at unease. "Lethal force."

Shepard laughed at Kaiden's almost shocked expression. "I good do with some target practice."

Kaiden let out an almost shy laugh. "Nice speaking with you Alenko."

Shepard got up and left Kaiden alone in the mess hall. He let out a growl as a young marine bumped into him as he rounded the corner toward the CIC. "**Fuck**...watch where you're going."

The female marine jumped back, startled by the way he towered over her. "Sorry," she said meekly, his tone frightening her.

Shepard softened his expression, noticing how frightened the woman was. "Sorry. It was my fault." He gave her a smile and walked past her.

Once he had disappeared from view, heading up to the CIC, the young woman relaxed her composure.

Bumping into the great Commander Shepard, not many people do that.

His tone and appearance scared her at first sight. He didn't look anything like she expected. He was certainly handsome, even under the gruff, scrubby beard and long hair. If he groomed himself, she was sure that he would be a very attractive looking man who could knock any woman off their feet.

Commander Shepard certainly did not give her the first impression she expected. Instead of being in awe, she had to admit she still was, he near frightened her to death. He looked so menacing, standing over her. Those dark eyes, unreadable. She struggled to keep eye-contact with him throughout their brief exchange.

A call from the ship cook brought her back to reality. She headed back to her station, flustered and blushing.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Shepard asked, standing over a desk in the communications bay with Anderson, Kaiden and another younger marine by the name of Jenkins.

His first week on the ship had been pretty run of the mill. Constant medical checks from the resident medical officer. For some reason, he noted her less friendly attitude towards him. His reputation likely speaking for him again.

When not stuck under medical examinations, he undertook numerous lectures about the ships mechanics, weapons and its unique mass effect drive. The thing was a marvel, twice the size of others he had seen on less advanced ships.

He had to admit, the ship was a genuine technological masterpiece.

After a while, the science and equations began to get tiring, especially for a marine who never understood any of it. The ship is advanced and works, that's all he needed to know for the time being.

The sitting and waiting was making him agitated. Every soldier craves one thing, combat. The problem of not having field action for a few months meant that he spent most of his time in the ships training facilities. The gym and combat range had become a second home to him.

Shepard's aim was rusty at first, missing shots that he used to hit while blindfolded. But soon muscle memory kicked in and he was hitting targets from the furthest range possible on the ship.

His reactions and reflex speed were still second to none. Noticing danger and targets in a split second in the VI training programs.

Shepard spent time adjusting and fine-tuning his given weapons. He rarely slept on the ship. It was far too quiet for his liking. During those brief hours, he would detach and clean his weapons. A marine could never prepare himself enough. He had never let his guard down and didn't plan on starting now.

Every marine needs the real thing after a while. No amount of training or practice can even begin to amount to the real thing. Shepard felt himself craving a fire fight.

Even so, tactics were always the first order of business when completing an operation.

Anderson pointed to the landing zone of the small facility. "You land with the shuttle here, that's your best bet."

Shepard looked at the facility, memorising it's simple layout. One level. Linear and near symmetrical. One entry way, no way out.

A really shitty place to hold a POW and form a mercenary group headquarters. They must really be getting stupid.

"We can use the shuttle's shields for any incoming fire." Shepard stated, getting a satisfied nod from Anderson. "I'm guessing firing the cannon is out of the question?" Shepard smiled at Anderson's disapproving look.

"Completely out of the question Commander. This is a rescue mission, not a slaughter," Anderson said, his brows creasing.

"Yes, yes. Kaiden," Lieutenant Alenko looked at Shepard. "There's a small staircase that leads to a supply room." Kaiden nodded, seeing the clear jump-up that Shepard was looking at.

"That vantage point could be used for a flank. Utilise your biotics and throw them out of cover," Shepard continued, Kaiden nodded in agreement.

"Jenkins." The nervous private stood next to Kaiden, quietly watching the Commander display his tactical prowess.

"Sir," Jenkins answered.

"When Lieutenant Alenko hits them with his biotics, we begin a simple pick and shoot system. You following me?" Shepard stared at the greenhorn.

"Sir yes sir," Jenkins said, his voice not quivering.

"Enough of the sir shit Jenkins," Shepard said, raising an eye from the other three. "Do you understand?" he asked again.

"Yes si...Commander," Jenkins corrected himself quickly. "Pick a target, three round bursts, once target down...acquire new target. Follow until area clear."

Shepard nodded, Jenkins clearly hadn't been in a live combat scenario before. "Good, once all are KIA. We move in and sweep the area. I'll be on point, Kaiden you're at the back, Jenkins in the middle."

"Got it Shepard," Kaiden firmly stated.

"Understood Commander," Jenkins said, trying to hide his nervousness from the three vastly more experienced soldiers around him.

"And watch your fucking fire. We're here to get someone out. No heroics or bullshit agendas. Got it?" The pair gave an affirmative.

Anderson stood next to Shepard, impressed by the speed in which he saw tactical advantages. Unfortunately, beyond the landing area, there was little use for pre-prepared tactics in the facility. The three would have to rely on quick thinking, awareness and reflexes. Luckily both Shepard and Alenko were vastly experienced in operations like this. To the pair of them, this was a _very_ _simple_ operation.

Anderson eyed Jenkins, seemingly studying the hologram to double-check he understood everything. The private was clearly nervous about the mission. The first time was always daunting.

Both Kaiden and Shepard left the pair alone in the comm room.

Anderson approached Jenkins. He startled the marine, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all get nervous on the first time Jenkins. You'll be fine, just follow your orders and listen to Shepard, he'll get you through."

"Yes. Thank you sir," Jenkins said, feeling some of his nerves fading.

Anderson had a way of calming people. Jenkins always liked him.

Shepard made him feel nervous. He was intense, anyone would tell you that. His presence was consuming, perhaps even overpowering at times.

"You better go get ready, Private," Anderson stated. Jenkins quickly left the comm room, heading off to the crew quarters.

"Just don't get in his way kid," Anderson spoke, quietly to himself.

* * *

The Normandy hovered in orbit as the shuttle left the hangar. Luckily for the team, there were no artillery defenses on the base.

The shuttle made a rapid descent towards the mountain base, located against the Cliff face.

The crew readied their weapons. Each carrying a Lancer assault rifle and Razer pistol. Anderson refused the three to carry grenades or any toxic nerve agents, much to Shepard's chagrin. Safety of the POW was paramount.

The shuttle landed on the landing area smoothly. Almost as soon as it had made contact, a mass of hostile fire began hitting its shields.

The mercenaries were well fortified behind ammo and weapon crates. Just giving themselves room to lean over and down any insurgents. Luckily for the shuttle, they hadn't shown to have anything beyond assault rifles and shotguns for the time being. If they brandished a launcher, then the crew would be in deep trouble.

Shepard listened to the onslaught of fire directly hitting the shuttle. Waiting for the opportune moment.

He heard a slight pause in fire.

As soon as he heard the merc group stopped their fire, the shuttle door swung open revealing the three. Shepard and Jenkins sprang for the nearest cover, standing behind a bunch of stacked cargo boxes on the landing zone.

Kaiden broke into a sprint toward the lower staircase. The mercs sent a barrage of fire toward him, barely scratching his shields as he reached the lower walkway. He headed toward the jump-up and lit his biotics.

There were seven mercs all lined up on the upper catwalk. Clearly unaware of the vantage point Kaiden now possessed.

"Kaiden you ready?" Shepard shouted into his communicator.

"Ready," Kaiden responded.

"Hit the fuckers." Shepard heard a faint scream and then the sound of a biotic blast as Kaiden hit them, sending them sprawling across the catwalk.

Shepard leaned round the cover, brandishing his lancer. He spotted a target and hit it with three consecutive bursts from his lancer. He spotted another and repeated. Another. The feeling came back to him, the adrenaline began coursing through his veins. His shot was impossibly accurate.

Jenkins soon picked off targets of his own, Kaiden still hitting them with biotic blasts mixed with his own gunfire from the side.

Soon the last merc had fallen.

Shepard held a hand to his ear. "Kaiden, report."

"Seven down Commander. All clear for now," Kaiden said, his breathing quick.

"Copy that...Jenkins move up to the catwalk." Jenkins gave an affirmative and began inching his way toward the upper catwalk.

He slowly ascended the stairs, remembering his training. Slow, deliberate movements. Watch your corners, trust your team. He reached the top and took cover behind an ammo crate, taking aim at the door.

Shepard tapped Jenkins on the shoulder. "Hold position Private," Shepard stated, he gave Kaiden a nod.

The Lieutenant abandoned his vantage point and quickly followed the stairs to the upper catwalk.

Shepard headed toward the door slowly, his pace careful. His gun was ready. If anyone opened the door they would be dead before they could blink. Kaiden took his place in the middle of the group, he looked back and gave Jenkins a nod. Jenkins took his place at the back.

Shepard stopped, leaning against the door. The three reached him and took up positions. Kaiden in the middle, Jenkins to the right.

"Kaiden, stick at the back. Jenkins in the middle." Shepard checked his weapons, the others copying his action. "We hit them hard. Kaiden use your biotics...bring them out of cover, we'll do the rest. Jenkins find a position and secure it, lay down covering fire. No fucking heroics, the pair of you I fucking mean it."

They both nodded an affirmative. "Commander what will you do?" Jenkins asked.

Shepard gave a menacing grin. "What I do best Private."

He opened the door and the three got into their formation. Shepard spotted the mercs, waiting in ambush around the central room. Good news, there were less than they thought.

Shepard gave a hand signal. Kaiden broke for the nearest cover to his right. Jenkins found a metal wall that he could use for cover to the left. Shepard took cover behind a group of ammo crates directly in front of him.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you," said a female voice across the other side of the room.

Shepard laughed bitterly. "_Too late for that bitch,"_ he said quietly. "**Kaiden, now," **he shouted.

Kaiden immediately began glowing. He sent out a biotic lift, sending three mercs flying into the air. The sound of Shepard and Jenkins lancers echoed throughout the room, hitting the unsuspecting mercenaries.

Shepard saw a merc drop dead to the left. He looked over at Jenkins, who had a satisfied smile plastered across his face. Shepard gave him an appreciative nod.

It was a damn good shot.

"There's three of you left. Drop your weapons and we'll let you live," Shepard shouted, the mercs were silent, clearly confused on how they had been so easily beaten.

"**Never." **An asari commando jumped over the cover she rested behind, brandishing a shotgun. "**You will die," **she said, her biotics glowing violently.

"Silly mistake," Shepard said. He appeared from his cover. The commando got off one shot, barely damaging his shields. Shepard unloaded his weapon into her. She dropped to the floor, a mess, bloody and mangled.

Kaiden threw out another lift, hitting the last two mercenaries. Shepard and Jenkins quickly dispatched them, the pair dropping to the floor.

For the first time since they landed, the facility was quiet. Shepard stepped out into the centre of the room slowly, checking for any signs of life. Once satisfied the area was clear, he turned and gave a signal to the other two.

"All clear...good work." Shepard put his lancer on his back. He pulled out his pistol. "Keep your guard up. Can never be too careful...nice shot Jenkins."

Jenkins smiled widely. He just got praise from **the** Commander Shepard, holy shit.

Shepard made his around the scattered bodies and found the backroom. He followed the dimly lit corridor that followed, stopping outside the final door in the facility.

He quickly hacked it with his omni-tool, unlocking it. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Fuck.

The marine was dead. Laying naked on the floor, a hole in his head.

"Damn it." Shepard heard Kaiden kick the wall behind him. "Damn animals."

"They are." Shepard leant over the marines lifeless body. "Sorry kid," he said quietly, ripping his tags from around his neck.

"Why would they kill him?" Kaiden asked hotly.

"Because they had no more use for him," Shepard replied, keeping his tone calm. He was angry. But there was a time and a place to use it.

"That's bullshit Commander, he was a boy...should have been home with his family." Kaiden kicked the filing cabinet in front of him.

"Yes it's bullshit Alenko. That's the way of the world..." Shepard put a hand on Kaiden's a shoulder. "Get used to it." Shepard left the room, satisfied that there was no more that could be done.

Kaiden continued to look at the young man for several more moments. He let out a sigh and headed after the Commander.

* * *

"What happened down there Commander?" Anderson asked evenly.

The pair again stood in the comm room. Their moods far worse than when they were last here.

"We landed in the shuttle. We took hostile fire from all sides when we landed. After a brief pause, we took our opportunity and followed the set plan. Lieutenant Alenko utilised the vantage point and we systematically eliminated the hostiles. We pushed further into the base, eliminating hostiles as we moved. I entered the cell alone. The captured marine was KIA. Shot in the head," he said, doing his best to reign in his anger.

"Damn," Anderson said quietly, almost like a whisper. "You did good Shepard. All you could."

"Yeah, fucking brilliant. We failed the objective...not exactly successful Captain," Shepard stated evenly.

"Yes, you're right," Anderson said, conceding Shepard's words. "How did Private Jenkins perform?" he asked.

"He did well. Hit a few targets. Kept up and followed orders. The basics. He'll be a good soldier in time."

"Good," Anderson said. He rested his hand against his forehead. "Dismissed Commander. I'll contact alliance HQ, have them tell the marines family of his passing."

Shepard nodded. "So is this the only operation I'll be undertaking as your XO, Captain?" he asked in an amused tone of voice.

"No. There will be many more to come Commander."

Shepard clicked his fingers.

"Well I can't fucking wait Anderson."


	4. Eden Prime

**Author's Note;**

**I only just realised that the page-breaks I added in previous chapters were removed. I have now added them back in.**

**Anyway, on with the carnage.**

* * *

"Jackpot," she exclaimed suddenly. "I win." She smiled at the disgruntled looking pair of men in front of her, proceeding to swipe her winning chips off the table.

"You're too good Wendy," said one of them, raising his hands in mock defeat. "I still think you cheat though," he said smiling.

She shot him an accusatory glare. "I'm just better than you. That. Is. All. Don't like it don't play." The confident young woman put the chips into her footlocker and climbed up on her bunk.

At this time of night, most of the beds were full in the crew quarters. Only the night shift workers were still awake on the ship, seeing to their usual duties. The three young marines were happily enjoying a game of small time poker. Playing for bragging rights more than credits. Wendy happened to beat nearly the entire crew, with relative ease. Serving on an alliance vessel forced them to play poker using a basic hologram display.

The other two climbed into their bunks, one above the other, next to hers. A long day being custom on the Normandy, tiredness being the single biggest killer of marines. They each worked long ten-hour shifts during the day. Working in engineering took its toll on the shipmates. The poker and mild banter nothing more than a good way of releasing stress at the end of the day.

Wendy closed her eyes, resting her head back against the soft pillow. It surprised her when she first came aboard the Normandy, the ship had a far better quality of living compared t other ships she had served on. The food still tasted rotten, though that came down to ship regulations on room for supplies and not the resident cook. The ship didn't exactly add anything when it came to the close quarters and horribly cramped feel of alliance ships. She would happily take a comfortable bed and good nights sleep over good food and a wider berth to work any day of the week.

Another problem Wendy had with the ship. It's near silence, even when running at full power. Being used to serving on bustling, noisy and unpleasantly crowded cruisers, the quiet of the Normandy felt strange. She would get used to it over time. She certainly had time to get used to it, Captain Anderson had no clear idea when the crew would need a rundown.

"Say...Tom," she said in the dimly lit room. She heard a low grunt in the darkness, Tom nodding off into a peaceful sleep. "Didn't Jenkins go ground side with the Commander?"

"Yeah. Did good to _apparently_. Fucking Jenkins...always a lucky son of a bitch." Tom disliked the private, a hot head and a loudmouth. Always bragging to them on how he became a foot soldier, subtly implying his absolute bravery, whilst they remained on the ship. Tom wouldn't even consider swapping places with him. Getting shot at hadn't been in his job description when he signed on.

"Maybe he's just a good soldier," said Ronan, lying below Tom. "Some people are born for it. Look at the Commander, he's a-"

"What?" A deep voice spoke from the doorway. The three hadn't even realised someone had entered the room.

Um...a...um," stuttered Ronan. He heard a pair of footsteps approach a bunk near the door, followed by the bed creaking from the newly added weight sat on it.

A throaty laugh could be heard in the dark. "You think you know everything worth knowing about serving? Huh Private," asked the voice, like a deep boom in the dark.

"No Commander...sir. Just talking...you know, having a laugh...sir," replied Ronan. The last person he ever expected currently occupied the same room as him. Commander Shepard, engaging him conversation. The feeling surreal...to say the least.

"Having a laugh," said Shepard almost disapprovingly. "Tell me, have you ever seen a fight Private Delahunt. Ever seen someone die?"

"No sir." Shepard knew his name, who he was. He always tried his best to avoid the Commander. Shepard must know all the crew, every person by name. Ronan never took into consideration that the Commander might be as interested in the crew, as they were in him. Maybe he enjoyed keeping tabs on people, seeing whether they were fit to serve.

"Then you've not seen anything." Shepard laid down in his bunk. He rested his head on the pillow.

Ronan spoke up again, unsure whether his next question would be appropriate."Sir...if you don't mind me asking. How many people have you...um-"

"Killed?" Shepard finished. "A number so high...I lost count years ago." Shepard closed his eyes. He hoped that his sleep tonight would be free of nightmares. Of pain and screaming.

Ronan stayed silent. Knowing a cold-blooded killer slept across the room, mere feet from him, unnerved him. He lay there, frightened of his own Commander, the ship's executive officer.

* * *

"_Commander Shepard_ _to the bridge." _Shepard awoke to the sound of Anderson's voice loudly blaring through the intercom.

He pulled on his under armor, consisting of a black shirt and black shorts, not exactly alliance regulations. He tied his long-hair into a ponytail. He grabbed a piece of tape and used it to secure the hair to the back of his neck, tucking it underneath his shirt. He still couldn't recall how his hair had become so long. More important things to think about, being an XO and alliance marine. He grabbed a piece of copper wire from underneath his pillow. Gripping it tightly in his arms, he whispered something that only he could hear. He placed it in his short pocket.

He took off the necklace that hung around his neck. It still shone as brightly as when he first wore it. The rider sitting eloquently on the horse. It still held the same meaning to him that did all those years ago. He placed it in his footlocker, locking it away safe.

His armor lay next to him, resting on a small chair in a dark corner of the crew quarters.

He began to equip it, years of practice dictating his movements. Once he clasped all the pieces in place, he sat back down on the bed. Grabbing his boots from under his bunk, he put them on. He made some last-minute adjustments, combat boots always had a way of mysteriously becoming uncomfortable after one use. He clasped them tight and stood up.

He held his hand against the small N7 insignia on his amour. A small reminder of past tribulations. Being one of the few N7 rank personnel in the alliance, Shepard always felt a small sense of pride when he donned his armour. It gave him a firm reminder of all the hardships he endured to earn it. He would always wear it with pride, knowing full well the honour he had being part of such a special group of alliance marines. To him, it signified the ability to stay calm in any situation. Combat or otherwise. He excelled at the former, the latter never had been his forte.

He grabbed his helmet and walked out of the crew quarters. The crew bristled in activity. Marines, engineers and communication officers all working at the highest order. These people had to respect the position they were in, serving on one of the most advanced ship's in the galaxy. Shepard expected nothing less from each and every one of them.

Some of them stared at Shepard has he strode to the bridge. In awe of the sight before them. The living, breathing Commander Shepard, right here in the flesh. The thought of some of these people worshiping the very ground he walked on repulsed him. None of them knew the first thing about him.

He detested the very idea of being treated as a military icon. The fucking alliance brass thinking he fought wars and battles for them. Fucking bunch of hypocrites, always fueling their bullshit political agendas at the expense of honest men and women's lives. Shepard despised the very sight of the old useless...well he didn't really know how to describe them.

Shepard reached the bridge. From the window, he watched the ship approach the massive mass effect relay, before it was flung to another system. The turian that stood in front of him, Nihlus Kryik, he didn't trust him. Shepard overheard a comment made by the turian.

Nihlus fixed Shepard with a cold stare before walking past him. Shepard watched as the turian headed off down the deck. He didn't like him.

"I hate him," said Joker, his hands pressing controls at a near impossible rate, from the pilot chair.

"He just paid you a compliment and you hate him. Nice Joker," responded Kaiden, his tone clearly amused.

"What I just did? Yeah...doing good. That's an understatement." Joker noticed Shepard standing behind them. "Hey Commander," he said politely. He didn't feel so intimidated by the man anymore, getting to know him more over the last few weeks.

"Joker. Where's Anderson?" As if someone had read his mind. Anderson spoke through the comm.

"Joker...tell the Commander to come to the comm room?" said Anderson, his tone its usual even self.

"You got it sir... and watch out. I think _Nihlus_ is heading your way."

"He's already here Lieutenant," said Anderson. The annoyance in his voice clear for the three to hear.

"Joker. Can you not speak to the Captain without pissing him off?" Kaiden quipped.

"Hey...its why you love me Alenko." Joker gave a cheeky grin to Kaiden, causing to him chuckle lightly.

Shepard smiled at the pair. He liked both of them. Kaiden he respected as a soldier well before the Normandy. Joker had grown on him. He could get tiresome after a while...but his skill as a pilot...completely unmatched. Shepard could see why Anderson chose him. He took back his earlier opinion of the pilot only days after meeting him.

"Great...now I've gotta go deal with your mess again Joker," Shepard said, his smile still etched across his face.

"See ya Commander. Have fun." Joker laughed as Kaiden shook his head beside him.

The sun felt hot. The once blue sky, now blood-red, gave a harrowing feel. Eden Prime...once a beautiful and prestigious colony. Turned into a bloodbath by the demons who had come to settle here.

The faint sound of gunfire echoed in the distance. Flashes of light peppered the sky like fireworks. A small reminder of why they were here.

Shepard checked his lancer, turning his head slightly gaining the others attention.

Jenkins noticed Shepard incline his head toward a strange-looking creature in the far distance. A harmless non-sentient creature. A formless looking thing, used to do something that held no particular interest to them. The colonists named the gas-bags because of their appearance.

Shepard appeared larger in his suit. He looked imposing enough without it, easily dwarfing Jenkins in height and build. The armour made him look like an enhanced super soldier, ready to unleash a hail of fire at any second. The way he wore it, only years of battlefield experience could explain his almost still and firm posture. A sense of pride carried itself on his shoulders.

Kaiden readied his weapon as Shepard headed down the small hill, Jenkins following closely behind.

Dead, all the grassland surrounding them lifeless. Destroyed by the mayhem taking place. Beautiful red and blue flowers lied on the embankment, before the carnage began. Now it appeared formless...devoid of life.

"The fuck you doing Jenkins?" Shepard eyed Jenkins sternly. He approached him with a few small steps.

"Wha-"

Shepard grabbed his weapon. The sun made Shepard's eyes look demonic as he stared at Jenkins through his visor. "Keep your fucking gun ready...at all times," he said, chastising the young marine.

Jenkins nodded. His mistake basic. Knowing full well that the basic mistakes, led to the mistakes that meant life or death.

He silently cursed himself.

Kaiden nodded at Shepard. At least the man respected Jenkins enough to stop him from getting himself killed in the first fire fight. Kaiden looked up at the haunting sky. Eden Prime, a safe haven for humans. Why would someone do this. That...it made him feel helpless momentarily. How easy a good life could be ruined by one awful day.

Shepard slapped him on the arm. "Pay attention Kaiden," he said firmly.

The three continued toward the group of large rocks, standing strong at the end of the embankment. A distant clearing appeared into view as they reached them.

Shepard peered round the corner with his lancer. Too quiet. Far too quiet.

"_Jenkins...what the fuck are you do-" _

"Contact," Kaiden said aloud. "**Jenkins."**

They watched, helpless, as the drones weapons shredded through Jenkins' shields. Kaiden watched in horror as the young marines crimson blood splattered against the rock in front of him. Jenkins' agonizing scream echoed in his ears before all hell broke loose.

Shepard opened fire on the drones. They weren't shielded. Basic scout drones. One of the deadly scouts exploded as it received multiple shots. Shepard ducked his head back round the corner as metal fragments shot out from the downed drone, almost as a last laugh.

Kaiden took another down with a well placed burst. They both hit the last drone with two quick bursts, sending it flying into the nearest rock surface.

Shepard waited a little while longer. The zone appeared clear. He gave a signal to Kaiden, giving him the all clear.

"Jenkins," Kaiden said softly, a horrified expression on his face as he approached the dead marine.

"Drones...never had a chance." Shepard bent down and ripped Jenkins' tags off his neck. "Idiot could have gotten us both killed," Shepard said angrily, placing the tags in the back pouch of his armour.

"Yeah, it's just-"

"Pull it together." Shepard grabbed Kaiden by the shoulder, eyeing him sternly. "He's dead. We have a job to do. You want to fucking carry him...go ahead. I need your head in the game Alenko. Copy?"

Kaiden felt a pit of guilt in his stomach. "Copy Shepard."

The pair headed up the long path, into the small patch of wood in front of them. Leaves once green, now stained with the blood of innocents. Like a scene from a horror film. Everywhere they looked, blood.

Kaiden couldn't recall feeling so guilty about a decision. He cautiously weaved through the light wood, following the path Shepard took. Over his service, he had become accustomed to bloodshed. Seeing friends die, unfortunately is par for the course as an alliance soldier.

Leaving Jenkins' body like that, it didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Shepard crouched as the clearing came into view. The sun blinding, a distant fire warming the blood in his veins. "More drones. Alenko...get ready," he said.

Quietly, they pressed forward. Eliminating any hostiles that happened to notice them.

The path may have once been beautiful to a visitors eye. Now it just meant a clear way to the carnage that lay ahead.

"_Shepard..."_

"Nihlus," Shepard said, touching his earpiece.

"_Shepard...it's bad here. Dead bodies scattered everywhere. Watch yourself," _Nihlus said.

"Copy that." Shepard signalled Kaiden toward a rock on the left side.

Gunfire could be heard, coming from a small valley.

"Kaiden...survivor?" Shepard asked.

"Could be...we should move further down into the clearing Shepard. Get a better view," he said.

A distant explosion increased the pace of their movements. A marine ran up the long winding path. Taking cover behind a large stone near the bottom of the valley. The marine seemed experienced, sliding towards the cover with trained precision. The marine hadn't escaped her pursuers, the tall machines slowly stalking the path behind.

Gunfire broke out around her. Startled she pulled her assault rifle from her back. Attacked from both sides, a clever ploy. She didn't think the machines knew tactics. The fire didn't hit her, instead striking the predatory machines behind her. Two marines appeared into view, rounding the corner with a purpose.

Shepard swept forward checking for hostiles. A larger group moved up the slope in the distance. In a formation. Damn things knew formation.

"Kaiden, cover," Shepard spat.

His gun barked loudly as he released a haze of bullets at the machines. High pitched screams could be heard as the strange-looking machines fell to the ground. Another barrage of fire hailed toward the oncoming hostiles. That unmistakable squeal released again by the dying machines, followed by complete silence.

For the first time since they landed, Shepard could hear the breeze whistle in the trees.

"All clear Commander," Kaiden said.

Shepard pointed at the unknown marine as he approached the dead figure on the ground. Machines. Sparks spat out from the holes in its body. It's blood white and puss-like. He noticed its vaguely familiar appearance. Synthetic. Shepard touched the figures body. It was soft like flesh. It's muscle tissue surrounded the cauterised bullet hole in its abdomen.

Looking around Shepard noticed the female marine speaking with Kaiden. Walking over he removed his helmet. His eyes looking black as night from the sweat and dirt.

The female marine weakly raised her arm, saluting the approaching soldier. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 sir."

"You hurt Williams?" Shepard asked. He wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"No sir. My unit weren't so lucky. Those things...massacred them." Ashley wiped her brow, the anger clear in her eyes.

"You fit to help Williams? Could use another soldier," Shepard asked, her anger or story interesting him.

"Fit and ready sir." Ashley saluted again. A flash of annoyance in Shepard's eyes caused her to lower her arm. "May I ask your name sir?" she asked, swallowing a horrible mixture of dirt and saliva. Her dry throat ached.

"Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy." Ashley stared at him wide-eyed. "This is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko." Shepard gestured toward Kaiden.

Ashley gave him a friendly, if forced, smile. Kaiden nodded knowingly.

"Come on let's get a move on. We need to find the dig site. I'm guessing you know where it is Williams." Shepard hated standing around in the open. Any decent sniper could land a clear shot.

"Yes si-"

"Commander," Shepard interrupted. "Call me Commander. The dig site?"

"Just over that hill, further up the road...Commander" she said, pointing off down the path.

"Good. One more thing." Shepard looked at one of the dead synthetics. "What the fuck are these... _things_?"

"I think they're geth sir," Ashley answered honestly, not entirely sure herself.

"Geth?" said Kaiden. "The geth haven't been seen outside the veil in centuries. Why would they show up now?" he asked the pair.

Shepard shot him an annoyed look. "How am I supposed to know? We're not going to find out standing here. Let's get to it." He re-equipped his helmet and headed down the path.

Kaiden gave Ashley a small smile. The look on her face evidence enough of the sheer surprise she felt.

"Come on. The faster we get this done, the faster we go home." Kaiden squeezed her shoulder.

She let out a breath, put her helmet back on and followed after him.

* * *

"Look Shepard...contact."

The strange long spike that Kaiden pointed to seemed to pulsate. Electrical energy began to envelope it. The dead human that lay a top of it received a surge of the energy. The impaling device dropped back into the machine with a shriek.

Shepard watched as the human...the creature... pushed itself off the pod. It turned toward them, it's face a horrifying mix of organic and synthetic flesh. Eyes as blue as the sky.

A loud shriek erupted from its disgusting form. It swept toward them at unnatural pace.

Shepard put it down with a few shots. Aggressive but not intelligent, these things would only be a problem if in a large group.

Great!

A dozen more screams rang out in their ears as a large group ran at them. The group sent shots at the running forms, barely slowing their movements. Too many.

Shit.

Shepard raised his gun, striking one in the face as it tried to claw at him. It stumbled back before resuming its charge. He kicked it in the stomach...at least where it should have been. Seemingly unaffected...it charged back at him. He quickly side-stepped the charge and swiped a leg out, causing the creature to fall to on its back.

His pistol barked as he finished it off.

"Report." Shepard barked at the other two, further up the path from him.

"All clear Commander," Ashley responded.

Striding over Shepard looked down at the lifeless creature on the floor. He gave it a quick scan with his omni-tool.

"This shit just gets better by the second," Shepard said bitterly.

"These were human once." Kaiden kicked the creature. "I wouldn't do this to my worst enemy," he said, speaking to himself more than the other two.

Shepard slapped him on the back. "You obviously haven't met some of mine then Kaiden," he said, his smile made it's way to his eyes.

The three checked their weapons before heading further into the colony. Shepard stopped and cranked his head as a loud shot sounded in the air. He carried on, increasing his pace, the two behind him doing their best to keep up.

"Oh my god...look at the size of that..." Ashley suddenly gasped.

A ship took off in the distance, a huge ominous leviathan as tall as a mountain. The earth beneath their feet shook as the ship began to leave the floor. A bellowing rumble rippled through the air as it entered the sky.

"Let's move," Shepard said, slowly turning his head toward the others. A ship that large should have had great difficulty landing on the surface of a planet without causing mass destruction

He saw the spaceport, only a few hundred feet away. A small unit of geth and those disgusting creatures blocked the path. Shepard swept forward, his weapon ready.

* * *

Shepard slowly approached the dead form on the floor...at least he thought it was dead. With what he'd seen today he couldn't tell.

A grim reality set over him as the form revealed its identity.

"It gets better," Shepard said turning toward Kaiden and Ashley.

"What's a turian doing on Eden Prime?" asked Ashley. She glanced around the area, checking for any sign of the killer.

"Nihlus," said Kaiden quietly. He knelt beside the turian. He didn't know him well...but he knew for damn sure that this fate wasn't warranted.

"He was a part of our team. Someone got the drop on him. Bullet in the back of the head, " Shepard stated. He holstered his weapon on his back and sighed in annoyance.

He knew today wouldn't be easy, but now he felt like everything that possibly could have gone wrong, did. First Jenkins. Then the geth. Then those...husk like creatures and now Nihlus. Fucking perfect. He wanted to thank Anderson for throwing him into the meat grinder.

It wouldn't be the first time the alliance had dropped him straight into the fucking meat grinder.

"Must have been someone he knew," Shepard said. A loud thud behind him gained his attention. He pulled out his pistol and slowly approached the origin of the noise.

Powell silently prayed that he wasn't spotted by the three heavily armed soldiers. He sat silently on the floor behind the stacked delivery crates of the spaceport, his feet pulled up in front of him.

A startled scream left his throat as a strong hand pulled him over to the other side of the crates.

Shepard slammed him down on one of the boxes, eyeing him dangerously.

"You're human...thank god. You gotta help me...I-"

"Shut the fuck up," Shepard interrupted, slamming him down again. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Powell. I work here at the spaceport...I hid behind these crates when the shooting started," he said, avoiding the glare Shepard gave him.

"How did you survive?" Kaiden asked standing behind Shepard.

"I...hid behind the cra-"

"Don't lie to us," Shepard said angrily. "How?" His eyes sparkled with a hidden promise, unnerving Powell.

"I...was sleeping on my shift. It gets boring...I...I'm sorry. The shooting started and I didn't move. I saw people being shot by those machines. There was blood everywhere." Powell glanced at Nihlus' dead body.

"You sleep on the job and survive. Typical. Cowards like you make me sick," Ashley said with disgust.

"I know what happened to him. The turian," he said desperately, hoping they didn't suspect he had anything to do with it.

"Speak up," Shepard grunted.

Powell recalled the events as best he could. "A turian did it. The dead one...your friend, he arrived after the other one. They seemed to know each other...recognised each other I guess. Your friend dropped his guard and turned around...then the other one shot him in the back."

"Did this _other one_ have a name," Shepard said, slamming him down again.

"Saren...Saren...that was his name," Powell said in panic. The pain in his back becoming unbearable.

Shepard studied his face intently. "Anything else?" he said, his tone reverting to a more friendly one.

The shift in his mood startled Powell. "Uh...that's all I know...I swear to god."

Powell's breath hitched as Shepard leant in dangerously close. He pressed his pistol against his temple. "Tell me now. Unless you want to be twice as ugly as you already are."

"What...I," Powell stuttered.

He pressed it tighter, leaving an imprint on his skin. "

Stop fucking bullshitting me..._Powell_," he said, his voice low. He emphasised his name to get the point across. "Don't you think I know a criminal when I see one."

"I..." Powell surrendered to Shepard's interrogation. "I run...a small smuggling ring. Nothing major...just to make a little profit...on the side."

Shepard's eyes flashed with something Powell couldn't recognise.

"You got one thing wrong Powell." Shepard put the gun in Powell's mouth. "You _ran _a smuggling ring."

Tears ran down his cheeks. Small high-pitched squeaks escaping his mouth past Shepard's pistol.

He released his grip then removed the pistol.

"Get the fuck out of here. If I see you again...you're dead," Shepard said. Powell glanced at the other two marines watching intently. He ran as fast as his feet would let him...crying like a baby.

"Was that necessary Commander?" asked Ashley, approaching Shepard.

"No. I enjoyed it though." Shepard holstered his pistol, flashing a smile under his helmet. "Let's move. Getting sick of this place enough as it is."

The group headed toward the spaceport. Hopefully the docking port wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

"Last one Commander. Cover me." Kaiden knelt beside the bomb. He unscrewed the control panel exposing the bundle of wires.

The language that escaped Shepard's mouth when they realised the intentions of the geth could have shocked even the most ruthless of marines. Not that Kaiden or Ashley blamed him. The geth had placed four bombs in the docking area. The combined explosion of these bombs would be...catastrophic.

The only one who had any bomb disposal training, Kaiden, got given the task of saving the entire colony. Being a sentinel, a lot of pressure suddenly got dropped on his shoulders. Shepard and Ashley provided adequate cover fire while he worked on disarming the explosives. The group moved from bomb to bomb, picking off targets and defusing.

Having reached the last bomb, Kaiden had become accustomed to the routine and didn't hesitate to begin his work.

Gunshots and explosions rang in his ears as he found the correct set of wires. He gave a quick scan with his omni-tool, double checking they were correct. He cut them, disarming the bomb. The timer remained stuck, mere seconds remaining. A pathetically weak noise could be heard, the bomb being denied its sole purpose.

"Bomb disarmed Commander," Kaiden said, joining the others in eliminating the remaining hostiles.

After a short fire fight with the surrounding geth, the area appeared clear.

Shepard didn't stop moving forward. From where they were, any geth with a launcher or grenade could easily dispatch all three of them. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks as he looked upon the docking bay.

"What the hell? The beacon is still here," said Ashley.

A device could be seen at the end of the docking floor, unmistakably alien. A green aura surrounded it, the large device pulsated. The unusual thing looked alive. The blue sky and evergreen fields in the background gave a picturesque look.

The group reached the docking station. Shepard took off his helmet, finally feeling the weight of it on his neck.

He wiped his brow and took a deep breath. At least they had recovered something worth noting, the entire mission wasn't a complete fuck-up. He contacted the Normandy through his comm.

"Shepard to Normandy._" _

He cringed as a high-pitched crackle rang in his ears.

"_Shepard...this is Anderson. Did you recover the beacon?"_

_I'm fine, thanks for asking_ thought Shepard as he turned around, his back facing the other two.

"It wasn't doing that when I last saw it. It almost looks alive," said Ashley. She unconsciously inched toward it, the aura slowly pulling her in like a magnet.

"Ash!" shouted Kaiden as the beacon dragged her toward it. She flailed her arms around in a panic.

Shepard heard Kaiden shout and turned. Instinct kicked as his helmet fell to the floor. He jumped in the way, throwing Ash backwards from the beacon.

He tried to pull away but it was too late. The beacon ensnared him, hoisting him into the air like an offering. A lamb to the slaughter.

A pair of red eyes stared at him from the dark abyss.

_I told you something a long time ago kid. _The eyes vanished back into the abyss.

A beautiful woman sat by his window smiling at him. Her blonde hair hung loose down her back. She reached out and touched his face. Her sweet voice calming.

_Sweet boy. No one will ever harm you. I'll always keep you safe. Monsters don't exist, they're in your head._

A deep bellow replaced her voice. It felt like the depths of hell opened up around him, swallowing him whole. Red eyes shone in the dark background.

_Come darling...I have something to show you._

He watched his mother smile at the voice. The look in her eyes showed fear and remorse. She kissed him on his forehead. Her fingers crumbled against his skin. Her smile never-fading, radiant in the dark.

_Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up sweet thing._

He awoke in an unknown room. One light shone brightly hanging from the ceiling. The stench of blood, urine and alcohol filled his nostrils. A raging storm filled his mind.

He let out a strangled cry.

_You belong to us now. The resistance is only temporary. You will break._

That voice again. The room fell away like dust.

_What the actual FUCK do you think you're doing in my squadron._

The Drill Sergeant's shout echoed in his ears. His eyes an emerald-green.

_Here to train sir. Be the best sir._

The emerald sank back in to itself replaced by crimson red.

_**You'll never be the best. You're just like her. A plaything used by those smarter than you**__. **Those STRONGER than you. You never could protect her.**_

A strong wind took away the eyes. The room crumbled around him. A black machine loomed over him, it's tentacle-like appendages reaching for him.

A screaming vision pierced his head. The pain unbearable.

_**Machines..synthetics. **_

_**Chaos. **_

_**A planet... lost in time. **_

_**Destruction. **_

_**Death. **_

_**Darkness.**_

"Commander," Kaiden shouted as Shepard dropped to the floor. His eyes closed, blood pouring from his nose and ears.

He knelt beside the Commander and checked his pulse. He activated the comm in his helmet. Ashley stood beside him, looking exhausted and weary.

"Normandy, we need a medevac now. The Commander is down."


	5. The Hunt Begins

Shepard's eyes shot open. The blinding light of the med-bay didn't exactly help improve his thunderous headache. He heard various voices around him, the mumbling sounds starting to slowly making sense to his aching ears.

He could only make out distant shapes in the room, his vision still blurred from being unconscious so long.

"He's awake, Captain Anderson." Shepard recognized Dr. Chakwas' calm sounding voice.

Sitting up his vision slowly began to restore itself.

"Why is it so bright in here...Jesus," he said, scrubbing a hand down his face.

Chakwas' smiling face slowly revealed itself in front of his face. "Welcome back to the land of the living Commander?" she said. She placed her hand against her forehead to check his temperature.

Shepard swore he heard slight relief in her voice. "Yeah...thanks."

He pushed himself up to the side of the bio-bed, trying to get his head straight. Another figure loomed in the back, watching carefully. Shepard rubbed his eyes again, he felt a mixture of fogginess and annoyance.

_What the hell happened down there? The beacon started glowing, the green aura seemingly reacting to organic stimuli. Chief Williams got...pulled toward it..._

_Fuck...why can't I remember anything?_

As Shepard tried to clear his head, Anderson approached him. "How are you feeling Commander? he asked from the foot of the bio-bed.

"Brilliant...thanks for asking. Feels like a Krogan stomped on my head." Shepard got on his feet, eye-level with Anderson.

Chakwas exited the room. Leaving the two alone. Her skills were not needed anymore. She had actually felt some sadness when Shepard came in on the gurney. Having seen his skills in salvaging something from nothing on the battlefield, she admitted that she had gained a great deal of respect for him, and his uncanny ability in combat.

"At least you're alive Commander. I need to know Shepard." Anderson stepped closer. "What happened down there? Did you recover the beacon?"

As if Anderson's words flipped a switch in his head, all the memories came flooding back to him. He winced as the pieces fitted themselves together in his head.

He couldn't remember seeing certain things. They still seemed blurred in his mind...painfully blurred. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. The blurriness slowly vanished, easing the pain in his head.

"Shepard..." said Anderson.

Shepard scratched the back of his neck. "I...the mission went awry pretty much straight after we landed planet side. We encountered a number of drones...they got Jenkins."

"Jenkins' death will be dealt with...but right now I need to know about the beacon...Nihlus," Anderson sighed. Wondering how things went as wrong as they had.

"We headed to the spaceport...heading after the last known location of the beacon. We found Nihlus dead when we arrived. One of the dockworkers..."

Anderson listened intently as Shepard recalled the events from his head. It was worse than he first thought. Not only had the beacon been destroyed and a marine lost.

Nihlus being killed by another Spectre, and not just any Spectre...Saren Arterius. The most ruthless man Anderson ever had the displeasure of knowing. There would be nothing to gain from bringing up his history with Saren now, but Shepard deserved to know about it eventually.

The vision worried him. Great machines. Geth...he couldn't be sure. Even Shepard seemed to have trouble recalling the images he saw.

At least it explained the unusual brain activity Chakwas spoke about.

"This is bad Shepard." Anderson leaned against Chakwas' desk. "Saren is a Spectre like Nihlus. He's worse...much worse. He is cold, ruthless and efficient. And he hates humans."

"What about the geth?" Shepard asked. "How could a turian control the geth? If I remember correctly...that didn't work out so well for the quarians."

Anderson nodded in agreement. Saren on his own would have been bad enough...with the geth at his back the damage he could deal to the galaxy wasn't even worth contemplating.

Anderson knew stopping Saren would be an uphill task.

"I'll forward this to the council...they need to know."

Shepard chuckled, the small hint of bitterness easily detected by Anderson.

"They'll just laugh their asses off. One of their fucking poster boys against a reckless marine with a vision that he can't even make sense of." He laughed again. "Yep...fucking brilliant plan Anderson," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"We have no other choice Shepard." Anderson stepped toward him. "You have no idea what Saren is capable of."

Shepard glared at Anderson. "No I don't...and why should I give a shit?"

"Because we'll...I'll need your help to stop him," Anderson sighed.

"Look Anderson," Shepard walked toward him. "You know I'll help you. In fact...I'm probably the only person who can stop him if he's as bad as you say he is."

Anderson nodded in agreement. "You're right Commander. I've set a course for the citadel. Get some sleep...we'll be there soon."

Shepard stopped him as he began to leave. "Sir...chief Williams. What happened to her?"

Anderson inclined his head toward Shepard. "She gave me her report and Kaiden recommended we allow her to join the crew. I agreed... so she is a member of the Normandy now. She will assist you on the ground...I hear she's quite capable of handling herself."

Shepard smiled lightly. He would take as many good soldiers as he could. After seeing the size of that monstrosity on the horizon on Eden Prime. Fuck he would take every available soldier in the galaxy if he could...including the terminus systems.

"She is. Definitely a wise decision."

Anderson left the med-lab. Silence greeted Shepard again as he sat back down on the bio-bed.

God he hated the med-lab...on any ship.

He recalled his first visit to one. A knife wound to the hip that hurt like hell. The bastard mercenary who did it had heated his blade. When it came into contact with his skin...it cut through like butter, stripping the flesh away easily. Still, it didn't stop Shepard from tearing the mercs eyes out as he stuck the blade in him.

The med-labs were better than the shit he used to visit...a crazy old man with a penchant for causing more pain than curing it.

He could still recall the foul-smelling room he used to receive attention in. The stench of rotten corpses. Some just left to decompose next to the wounded. A nightmare...but he never had anywhere else to go.

Shepard laughed bitterly. He suddenly needed to quench his thirst. The only answer... a strong cup of coffee. Perhaps two.

* * *

Shepard leaned over the balcony in the presidium. Words couldn't do justice to the pure beauty of the citadel. The giant space station contained some of the most picturesque scenery Shepard had ever gotten the pleasure of seeing.

He may have been cold and ruthless...but he still appreciated beauty when he saw it. A shame he saw it far less than he would like.

The ocean blue water ran in the lower valley, far below where he stood. The perfect clear blue sky above his head. It always felt like a perfect human summer here. The various species of flower ran along the riverbank. Blue, orange and red colours seemed to light up the light green field.

Down in the wards, it appeared like any other space station Shepard had visited. The hustle and bustle of people visiting, exploring or hustling. The constant shoving, shouting and queuing...the endless queues. He had only wanted a bottle of water, he found himself queuing for what seemed an eternity.

Every window you looked out of, sky-cars and the distant tower blocks shone through. The districts stood proudly, endless strips of black towers going on for miles.

Up here...Shepard liked it. It felt like a needed change of pace from the dirt and dust filled battlefields accustomed to him. The noise levels were also lower here. A more family orientated area compared to the gang ridden wards. The presidium also happened to belong to a council that Shepard detested.

Three people pretending to serve the interests of every species when really they couldn't give a flying fuck as long as their species got what it needed. Shepard hated politicians.

"This is such bull Commander," Ashley said. She leaned back on the rail next to him.

"Yeah," Shepard sighed. Straight to business as usual. Why can't people talk about other shit?

"What do you think? You know of the council situation." Ashley watched Shepard run his hand along the rail in front of him...carefully considering his answer.

Shepard looked a lot different to what she expected. His features were strong and sharp. His eyes were dark...very dark. She often felt the need to look at the floor when he made eye contact. She could tell he looked after his body...even when hidden under his alliance regulars. The muscles rippled in his arms as he leaned over the railing.

She noticed the tattoos that adorned his forearms and felt herself wondering what inspired them. She would bet money that there were some interesting stories hidden there. The only thing she didn't like...his hair, both on his head and face. It made him look scrubby and dirty in some respects...hiding some of his natural features from plain sight.

"What do I think?" Shepard smiled. Ashley came back to reality, blushing from her staring being noticed.

"Yes Commander. I mean...it's pretty stupid that we're forced to wait this long when Saren is doing...God only knows what."

Shepard caught the annoyance in her voice. "I agree...but we can't do anything about it," he said, returning his gaze back to the valley below.

"So..."

"So we wait. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet...maybe you should do the same."

Ashley frowned at his sudden change of mood. His face didn't show the flippant tone in his voice.

"Commander," she said before wandering away.

* * *

Shepard quietly wondered why he even bothered attending this complete waste of time. Ambassador Udina, a man he didn't trust as far as he could throw him, spoke _for_ him to the council.

So what if he didn't keep his explanation _politically correct. _Why the fuck should he care?

Saren loomed over them, like some sort of towering demon looking down on them. Judging them.

Shepard knew how this would turn out as soon as the hologram appeared. Like he told Anderson, the word of the council's poster boy versus his word. Yeah...really good fucking idea.

The few words he did say obviously had no impact on the council's decision. Udina stormed past him, looking like a child who had his favourite toy taken from him.

Anderson shook his head in regret as he followed after the ambassador. Shepard held his tongue as the council left their podiums, returning to wherever they deducted their obviously more important meetings.

"How did it go Commander?" Ashley asked as Shepard reached the bottom of the stairs leading from the council chamber.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "The council think I'm crazy...Udina is a sulking baby and Anderson is the third guy know one cares about. Jesus...sounds like another shitty boy band."

Ashley stifled a laugh at Shepard's sarcastic humour. "Not all bad then," she said smiling.

"What about Saren, Shepard?" Kaiden asked, joining the pair.

"Don't worry about him...I've dealt with his kind before."

Shepard continued on after Udina and Anderson, Ashley and Kaiden close behind. Shepard strolled casually through the citadel tower, running his eyes over the various flower collections and running waterfalls that adorned the place.

From a distance, it looked like any other communication room...albeit on a giant scale. From a closer perspective...it's qualities stood out to the naked eye.

Anderson and Udina stopped near the elevator.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you Anderson." Udina stabbed Anderson in the chest with his finger. "You have too much history with Saren," he finished.

Shepard reached the pair, an amused look spread across his face. "Well that went fantastic...any other bright ideas Ambassador."

"Be quiet Shepard...jar-heads like you should never be allowed near hearings of this importance," Udina stated as he glared at Shepard.

"Stop Ambassador before you hurt my feelings." The tone of Shepard's voice caught everyone off guard, sounding high-pitched and almost feminine.

Ashley and Kaiden smiled at the floor as Shepard mocked the Ambassador in front of them.

Udina let out a frustrated growl. "Watch yourself Commander...you may have a reputation among the alliance but up here that doesn't mean anything."

Shepard's smile didn't leave his face as Udina stormed off into the elevator...his face looking as red and bright as a tomato.

"_Cunt_," Shepard said under his breath as the elevator left the tower.

"He may be hard on you Shepard...but he has a point." Anderson sighed loudly...this whole ordeal had become impossibly frustrating.

"I didn't get the point," Shepard said. His smile disappeared, replaced by his usual impassive face.

"Never mind now. We still need to stop Saren." Shepard nodded in agreement.

"Any leads on where to start?" Shepard asked.

He knew exactly what Anderson had in mind. Saren had allies...he never made mistakes but some of them might. A mistake could lead to evidence. Evidence could turn the council to their favour.

"A man may know a lead in the lower wards. Go to Chora's Den. Speak to a man called Harkin. He's C-Sec, actually he was the first human who ever joined them. Now he's a drunk and a repulsive pig...but he may know where to start. That's our only option right now." Anderson headed into the elevator.

"And good luck Shepard..." he shouted back as the elevator left.

Sheppard ran hand through his facial hair.

"Wild goose chase it is," Shepard said as he armed his pistol.

* * *

"Let her go." Shepard kept his weapon fixed on the thugs head.

"Fuck you...give us-"

The thug collapsed to the side, dropping the doctor to the floor.

A turian emerged from behind a wall to his right. The blue uniform he wore shouted C-Sec.

"Dr. Michel Are you okay?" The turian helped her to her feet.

Shepard gave the all clear and strode towards them. "Nice shot."

"Thanks...bastard needed to be taken down. Name's Garrus."

Shepard nodded, holstering his weapon.

"So doc...what exactly did you do to piss these deceased gentlemen off so much?"

Dr. Michel shook with fear as Garrus released her hand.

"I...it must have been for the quarian."

"Quarian...I don't imagine you see many of them on the citadel," Shepard stated.

"No...she'd been hurt. She had information on some turian... a Spectre named Saren I think."

Shepard silently thanked the doc for her excellent memory. They had a lead.

"This quarian must have some dirt on him...where is she now?"

"A volus told her he would help her...Barla Von," she said, regaining some of her lost confidence.

"Thank you Dr. Michel," Kaiden said. "This helps us greatly...any information regarding Saren brings us one step to stopping him. You may have just helped save hundreds of lives," he finished, flashing her a friendly smile.

"Alright Barla Von...who sent the thugs?" Shepard asked, pointing his gun with one hand at the body beside him.

"Fist...he's the owner Chora's Den."

"Well we better go see him then."

The group turned to head out...

"Hey wait," Garrus said stopping them. "I'm coming with you."

Shepard turned, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Who the fuck are you again?" he said lowly.

"Look...Saren is a disgrace to my people. I want to help you take him down. You've seen that I know what I'm doing. I have as much as right as you to stop him."

"I'm missing something here. Why would you know about Saren?" Shepard asked.

"I investigated him...but he was a Spectre so it was all brushed away by the bureaucrats." Garrus' voice took on an angrier tone.

Shepard's mood relaxed slightly. "Fine...you can prove yourself."

Shepard walked back to the others. "Ash...go back to the Normandy."

"But Commander I-"

"That's an order Williams," he stated firmly. A brief flash of anger in his eyes caused her to hold her tongue.

Ashley nodded. Sighing she left the med-clinic.

"Right Garrus. You're up."

* * *

Shepard exited the elevator, walking in to the C-Sec office. People littered the place, working on various cases from all areas of the gigantic space station. It really amazed Shepard how all the entire space stations security resided itself to this small open space. Bad planning in his opinion.

Striding downstairs to the weapons officer he looked down at the turian behind the desk.

"Need anything?" the turian asked placing a data-pad down on the desk.

"This." The turian's eyes widened with surprise as he saw the strange-looking weapon on the desk.

"I've never seen anything like this before," he said, eyeing it cautiously.

"They're pretty popular on Earth...in certain places at least. Could you run a trace for me?" Shepard wandered around the small room, inspecting pictures that lay scattered on various desks.

"Certainly...but I must ask why?" The turian picked up the large spiked baton. Running his fingers over the long-pointed spikes, he realised how sharp they actually were.

Like small knives sticking out. Definitely a nasty weapon in capable hands.

"It belongs to an old...acquaintance of mine." Shepard smiled at him. "I wish to return it to him...personally of course."

"I'll get it done ASAP."

"I appreciate it," Shepard said as he walked out the small room.

Shepard heard a low grumble as he re-entered the main open area near the elevator. A deep voice spoke from around the corner.

As he turned, he stifled an amused laugh at the sight before him. At least five C-Sec officers trying to calm down a krogan...a big one.

Two words stood out among the rest. _Fist _and _Wrex._ His interest piqued, he casually walked over to the arguing group.

"I don't care Wrex...you're not seeing Fist. Now calm down." The poor man visibly struggled to avoid the massive krogan's arms as he turned to face the approaching person.

"Great...another human." His deep voice seemed to echo in Shepard's ears. "You hear to tell me I can't visit Fist either. I'd like to see you try to stop me."

"No...I'm here to ask if you'd like to help me take him down."

The group surrounding Wrex became silent. Shepard shot them all a disapproving look causing them to leave the pair.

"Who are you then human?" Wrex eyes the weapons Shepard carried. "You have enough firepower to destroy an entire planet...so you're not C-Sec."

"Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy." Shepard casually introduced himself. "And I need Fist alive."

Wrex laughed aloud at Shepard's words. "Is that supposed to impress me?...Commander. I have a contract for Fist. I intend to fulfil that contract. If you get in my way...I may not be so nice."

Shepard produced a set smile. He already liked Wrex's attitude.

"I tell you what Wrex. You help me get the answers I need...then I'll let you do what you need to do."

Wrex remained silent for a moment. Shepard smiled as Wrex burst out with another deep, bellowing laugh from his stomach.

"I like you human. Deal," he said as he held out his giant hand.

Shepard took it and kept his grip firm. He knew how people like Wrex operated. You prove yourself to them and in return get their respect. If Wrex became an ally he could become a much-needed resource at Shepard's disposal.

In truth he couldn't give a rats ass whether the krogan lived or died. Still his help would be much appreciated either way.

* * *

"I suggest you talk Fist...I'm not in the waiting sort of mood." Fist fearfully crawled back toward the wall as Shepard stalked toward him.

"I..."

"Get up." Shepard grabbed him by the neck and hauled him to his feet.

Fist visibly shook with fear as Shepard circled him with his weapon.

"So...the quarian," Shepard said quietly. "If you talk I promise I won't hurt you." Shepard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I set up a meeting. She had information on Saren. He paid me to set her up. Well...she paid me too but he paid better. It's in the lower wards...it's happening now. You can still make it."

Fist spoke so fast Shepard had a difficult time understanding him. So much for the hardened club owner that everyone talks about.

"Thank you for the help," Shepard said as he holstered his pistol.

Fist relaxed slightly. The loud unmistakable click of shotgun sounded throughout the room.

"But you said..."

"I said **I **wouldn't hurt you," Shepard said by the door. "Him...I don't think so."

Shepard left the room, Garrus following behind.

The loud bang of the shotgun echoed in the club as the pair walked side by side.

"That wasn't right Commander. You should have let him live," Garrus said. His initial thoughts about Shepard were changing.

"And why's that Garrus?" Shepard asked, not slowing down.

"He had a right to a fair trial."

Shepard stopped suddenly causing Garrus to almost fall over his feet.

"_A fair trial_," Shepard said.

Garrus noticed his tone had changed. His face still looked arranged and calm but his voice sounded almost croaky.

"He had a right to-"

"He didn't have a right to shit Garrus." Garrus' mouth snapped shut as Shepard's eyes darkened, staring at him. "He tried to play the big boss and got in over his head. He'd rather let his men die like rats while he cowers in his fucking office like a little girl," Shepard hissed.

"Shepard...I..." Garrus stuttered.

"Well fuck him...and fuck you if you think he deserved respect. Now let's get this shit over with."

Garrus stared after Shepard as he marched on. Wrex slapped him on the back as he strode past him, quickly catching up to Shepard. He snapped out of his little trance, readying himself for what awaited them in the lower wards.

They finally reached the lower market. Shepard took cover behind a stack of boxes near the top of the stairs. At least he had the advantage for once.

A quarian stood in the middle of a group of men. Shepard could see her becoming agitated before a loud explosion sent the turian splattering into the nearest wall.

Shepard nodded to Garrus. Garrus took aim with his sniper rifle, covering Shepard and Wrex as they moved down the stairs. He spotted a hidden enemy, waiting to pounce on the pair as they reached the bottom.

His sniper rifle barked midst the sounds of explosions and gunfire. He landed the kill shot just below the eye, giving the wall behind a fresh crimson paint job.

He took aim and took another down with two accurate shots to the body. Ghostly silence fell over the market.

"We're all clear down here Garrus." Garrus heard Shepard shout to him.

"Thank you...I owe you my life...um..."

"Commander Shepard. And you are?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"You seem to be pretty popular with the locals," Shepard joked. "What's a quarian doing in these parts anyway?" he asked as he holstered his lancer.

"I was on my pilgrimage. I found information on a Spectre named Saren. Fist...that bosh'tet..." she spat in anger.

"Well Fist isn't a problem anymore. What information?" Shepard asked.

"I took a memory core from a geth on Eden Prime. I managed to scan it before it self-destructed. It contained an audio file. A man named Saren and another person...an asari I think."

Tali felt quite intimidated by the three men in front of her. All three seemed to dwarf her, she felt like a child again.

"This could be fucking useful," Shepard said, more to himself than anyone else. "I need that information Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Tali nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You've seen the evidence...there is no way you can disprove that Saren is a traitor." Tali closed the audio file and stepped backwards.

"This new information is disturbing...reapers...I have never heard of such things." The salarian councillor's eyes remained hidden under his hood.

"That other voice...the female...it belongs to a powerful matriarch. Matriarch Benezia. If Saren has brought her to his cause...she could be a very powerful ally. She has many acolytes that follow her."

The regret in Tevos' voice told Shepard that Benezia could be a significant problem.

The councillor's exchanged a momentary glance with one another. The asari Councillor Tevos and the salarian Councillor Valern appeared to reach an agreement, much to the obvious disapproval of turian Councillor Sparatus.

"Very well...we agree that Saren must be stopped. We will strip him of his rank as a Spectre and remove his funding and all resources at his disposal." Tevos spoke for the council with obvious pride.

"And then what?" Shepard ignored Udina's disapproving look and walked to the edge of the podium.

"We need to stop him permanently...you really think that not being a Spectre or having access to Spectre resources will stop him?"

"We have stripped Saren of his rank, name and respect...that makes him just a rogue agent on the run for his life," Sparatus said.

"That isn't good enough...you know he is hiding in the traverse...send your fleet in," Udina shouted.

"A fleet cannot track down a single man," Valern replied calmly.

"You could secure the entire region. Stop the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies," Udina said.

"Or start a war with the terminus systems. You see..." Sparatus said. "Petulant revenge like this is why humanity will never be on the council...you disregard the safety of every other race to further your own goals."

"**Fuck you**..._Councillor_." The whole room fell silent. "You've been dogging me since the first meeting. If it were not for soldiers...you wouldn't be sitting up there talking down to us. Humanity saved Eden Prime...not the council. Cowards like you send soldiers like me to their deaths so you can continue sitting on your little podiums." Shepard's voice took on a darker tone...near threatening.

"I agree with Shepard...I'm tired of this council and its anti-human bull-"

"Ambassador!There is another solution...a way to stop Saren without the need for armies or fleets." Tevos interrupted Udina, trying to calm the situation.

Shepard saw people gathering on the balconies above eagerly watching them.

"No it's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

Shepard saw a chance for smoothing political bullshit when he saw it. Udina's irritable voice proved his fears.

"Is this the council's decision?" Udina asked.

More people gathered on the balconies above, their eyes still transfixed by the spectacle below them.

"Commander...step forward." Tevos activated her podium. Valern mimicked her actions.

Sparatus shook his head in disapproval before doing the same.

Shepard felt very annoyed that he didn't get a say about joining the Spectres. Fucking Udina and his political agendas.

"It is the council's decision that you be granted all the powers and privileges of joining the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the citadel," Tevos said tapping her podium.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of battle...individuals whose actions raise them above rank and file." Sparatus tapped his podium.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The pure embodiment of courage, self-reliance and determination. They are the right hand of the council; instruments of our will." Valern tapped his podium.

"_In other words...another lackey at your disposal. Thanks Udina you prick," _Shepard thought.

"Spectres bear a great burden. Their one purpose...to preserve galactic peace and interest. They are our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy rests on their shoulders."

"_Who the fuck writes this bullshit," _Shepard thought.

"You are the first human inducted into the Spectres Commander. This is a huge honour for you and your people." Tevos smiled at the clapping crowd, looking the epitome of calm and collected.

"_Huge honour for Udina maybe," _Shepard thought as the crowd began cheering.

"So...I guess I'm being charged with tracking down Saren," Shepard stated.

"Yes...this concludes this council."

Shepard rolled his eyes as the councillor's departed the tower. He turned to see Anderson smiling at him.

"Congratulations Commander," Anderson said proudly.

"Yes Commander...now it is up to you to stop Saren by any means necessary. Are you up to the task?" Udina asked folding his arms.

Shepard glared at Udina. "What do you think?"

Udina nodded in acceptance. "Very well Shepard. Anderson...I'll see you in my office. Due to past instances...while Shepard is chasing Saren you will be helping me."

A confused expression crossed Shepard's face. "Wait what? The Normandy is Anderson's ship."

"Not any more...she belongs to you now Commander." Anderson patted Shepard on the arm.

"I could do with your help Anderson?" Shepard said. He didn't take his eyes off Udina until he disappeared from his vision.

Taking a soldier from his men is the worst possible punishment bestowed on a marine.

"The Ambassador is right. I have too much of a history with Saren...plus I'm getting old. You can do this Commander...I know you can."

Shepard sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his thick head of hair.

Looking at the floor he nodded then raised his eyes to meet Anderson's. "So...any leads?"

Anderson handed Shepard a data-pad. "Everything you'll need is on their Shepard. I'm leaving it to your discretion to decide where to start."

"_I_ _can't say I'm looking forward to this,"_ Shepard said sarcastically.

"At least you'll get to see the stars again Commander," Anderson said, trying to lighten Shepard up.

Shepard merely nodded in response. He looked at the floor momentarily before standing to attention.

Both men saluted one another before sharing another nod.

Anderson's eyes showed concern. "Shepard...you sure you can stop him? He's one tough son of a bitch."

"To catch a killer you need to send one," Shepard said. "I can't think of many better than me."

Shepard smiled and walked toward the airlock of the Normandy.

* * *

Anderson entered Udina's office slowly. Udina leant over the railing facing the outer presidium at the back of his office. Anderson fell in beside him on the railing.

"This is a huge honour for humanity Captain. I hope we've made the correct choice." Udina sounded troubled in his convictions.

He had wanted a human on the Spectres but someone like Shepard...some people don't deserve the right or honour to join such a prestigious organisation. A loose cannon in the alliance didn't bare the same responsibility as a loose cannon representing the whole of humanity.

"It is Ambassador. Shepard is the perfect choice...in my eyes the only choice," Anderson said.

"If the decision to choose the first person to represent us in the Spectres fell to me...my choice would not be him," Udina said apprehensively.

"There isn't anyone more capable, adaptive or courageous in the entire alliance. He's the best soldier I've ever seen Ambassador."

Udina looked at Anderson. His face and posture displayed his belief in Shepard's abilities more than his words ever could.

"Trust me when I say...he is the last person you would want as your enemy."


	6. Finding Dr T'Soni

**Author's Note;**

**Hello there. A big thank you to all who have followed and favorited the story.**

**I appreciate any feedback received and will respond as quickly as I can.**

**Anyway...on with the show.**

* * *

People watched him, studying every heavy breath he drew. The rainwater filled the pit beneath his feet, thick mud splashed in the puddles, falling from the walls.

_Kill him. Kill him._

The crowd grew angrier around him. Their feral shouts awakened something from the depths of his very soul.

_Now. Kill him. NOW._

The anger awakened. The chains came loose, his spirit unshackled.

_You can do it my boy...become what you truly are. One of us._

That voice resonated throughout his small frame. Deep and murderous, crimson red eyes staring directly into his amidst the deafening cries of the angry spectators.

_Do it baby...then you can have all you ever dreamed. Everything you ever wanted._

Another voice, smooth like silk, spoke from above him. He drew his eyes to see the purple haired beauty above him. Her hazel eyes promised untold desire...unfulfilled lust.

What did he want?

The crowd's angry chants grew louder. He gulped as he looked at the beaten boy on his knees beneath him. Only a year older than him.

_Kill him child...for all of us. Join us._

He looked at his hands...knuckles broken...bloody. His once pale flesh now covered in a familiar viscous red fluid.

The spiked club lay at his naked feet. Picking it up it felt heavy. His right arm weakened, the club produced little noise as it hit the floor again, slipping from weak fingers.

_Are you weak...like her...like the rest of them who doubted you. _

The chants grew louder again. He picked it up again, grasping it with two hands he raised it above his head.

_Hmm...yes baby. There you go._

Those green eyes looked up at him again. Only they held no sorrow or pain...only pity.

His eyes became dark and steeled. Their gazes locking dark eyes stared into green. A serene moment of clarity passed through his mind before vanishing back into the recesses of his mental prison.

He roared in anger...slamming the club down on his foe's head. Warm blood splashed against his face at impact.

A callous hand snaked around his dirty neck. Smooth lips brushed against his ear, that silky voice...unmistakable.

_You belong to us now sweet thing. You're ou-_

Shepard bolted upright. Gasping his eyes darted around the pitch black room for intruders. Reality slowly kicked back in as he became aware of his surroundings. His tight grip on the sheets loosened.

Thick strands of jet black hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He brushed them away and ran a hand through his hair unsteadily.

Sighing with relief he relaxed slightly.

"Just a nightmare Chase...just a nightmare," he said to himself as he subconsciously rubbed a deep scar right below his collarbone.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. He climbed out of bed and walked to the shower. Pulling off his alliance sweatpants, he walked under the head and swiped his hand over a small panel on the wall.

He sighed as cold water hit him, clearing his mind and washing the sweat away. He picked the sleep from his eyes before leaning his head against the wall.

He switched the water off and dried himself off. Tying his long hair back into a ponytail, he pulled on his alliance regulars and headed out of his quarters.

Still silence greeted him as he entered the mess. The only people on duty stationed themselves above him in the CIC. Grabbing a mug of coffee from the machine he sat down at one of the tables.

He took a large gulp of the strong drink, its bitter taste lingering afterwards, before setting it on the table. Sitting in silence he ran his finger along the rim of the mug absent-mindedly. A memory floated into his mind as he sat there, a happy one.

_Careful baby boy...careful now._

Her words didn't stop him falling into the puddle.

He found her light chuckle infectious and joined in. They laughed together as tears streamed down her face. Tears of pure joy and laughter.

_What did I tell you?_

She pulled him up and giggled at his soaked clothes.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he took another swig. The nightmares were irregular now...still when they happened, they shook him to the core. The fear always came back when he wasn't in control.

* * *

"Commander, the ship is nearing the last known location of Dr. T'Soni." The ship VI stirred him from his desk work.

"Got it," he said as he grabbed his gear.

The Normandy entered the harsh atmosphere of Therum. It's outer shell glistened in the intense heat, fire and molten lava flowed beneath in the volcanic caverns. The planet would not be the first choice to go searching for archaeological dig sites. Giant grey sulphuric clouds loomed above them, devoid of colour or beauty, creating an almost apocalyptic feel.

The Normandy swept away as fast it entered, returning to the haven above the ominous clouds. The M35 Mako plummeted towards the scorched landscape, its personal micro-thrusters bursting alive with a blue-tinted energy to settle it safely.

Landing anything but smoothly as the impact sent the crew into the air on impact before being swiftly slammed back into their seats. Shepard shook his head to alert himself before checking the others. The subtle but uncomfortable nods they gave him caused him to flash a smile, hidden behind his helmet.

"This isn't exactly where I'd expect to find Prothean technology," Tali said evenly.

"Well...this is what we've got. You ready?" Shepard asked.

"Are you sure this thing is safe Commander?" Garrus asked with a slight grimace as the Mako slowly began moving over the rocky terrain. Words couldn't do justice to the pain in his back from the rather terrifying landing.

"Well...we just got dropped a couple thousand feet and survived. So my guess is yes," Shepard said as he put his foot down on the throttle.

"Yeah...got it," Garrus said as he started scanning the area.

The inside shaking like as if an earthquake hit it wasn't helping him in his task.

"Tali...the gun ready?" They both lunged forward as Shepard pulled to a sudden stop.

"Yes Shepard...anti-weapon shields at full operation. Main cannon armed and ready . Secondary weapon cooled and ready," Tali answered as she pressed various buttons at an inhuman speed.

"Good...because we're clearly not the only ones looking for Dr. T'Soni."

A large geth ship passed over head, low enough to cause the inside of the Mako to shake uncontrollably.

"She needs our help," Garrus said.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Shepard smiled to himself and smashed his foot down on the throttle eliciting a surprised whelp from Tali.

The Mako sped quickly over the rough terrain, Shepard not stepping off the gas as they travelled further into the volcanic caverns.

Through the green light of the scanner, Garrus could see the bright white sheet of heat to the side of them. Boiling molten lava travelling along the caverns and valleys. He hoped Shepard's uncontrollable driving didn't end with them becoming one with mother nature.

They passed through a slight canyon before the Mako came to a steady crawl.

Garrus spotted a base at the edge of the small canyon. "Shepard...contact dead ahead."

"Got it...there's a pass to the right. We could sneak in and gain a slight element of surprise."

"I don't think the shields on this thing are strong enough to hold off rocket turrets Shepard," Tali added.

"The flank it is...helmets on then," Shepard said before cringing slightly. "No offence Tali," he said as he exited the back of the Mako.

"None taken Commander," she said as she followed suit.

Even in his suit the heat caused him to sweat. Too long out here and dehydration could become a real problem for anyone not called geth. In a way, the fact a young asari archaeologist survived out here on her own impressed him. Luckily this useless pile of skin-melting rock possessed a generous supply of minerals which enticed humanity to claim it.

Yeah...lucky.

They swept up the pass and moved toward the base. Shepard started to realise that the geth really didn't read terrain very well. As they moved forward, he spotted dozens of ambush points that could be utilised to slaughter oncoming hostiles in a crossfire. Unique...everyone called his mind unique in the alliance for spotting advantages. He never understood it, terrains always had patterns and no matter where the terrain lied, the patterns were always there.

Shepard halted the group as they reached the edge of the pass. A short steep slope led to the base beneath them. He pulled his sniper from his back and scouted the area. Geth stood littered around the base, although not as many as he would expect. They were clearly on full alert.

He did a quick headcount before returning his sniper to its place upon his back. "There's not many...not enough to give us any real trouble anyway." Grabbing the assault rifle from his back he inched down the slope.

Tali and Garrus followed closely behind, stopping and starting as he did. Tali's hands shook unsteadily as she followed the two, her lack of experience in these situations frightened her. She forced herself to stomach the fear and kept her pace. She wouldn't appear frail in front of anyone.

Shepard stopped again. Pointing toward a group of geth he took aim. Garrus did the same.

"Three, two...one." Their weapons barked, the flash from the muzzle hidden from view, as the geth fell to the floor instantly.

"Move," Shepard said. Sweeping on they took cover at the side of a gate base at the side of the checkpoint.

Tali and Garrus headed toward the other at Shepard's signal. "Move on my signal."

"Copy," Garrus replied.

"Go." The three disappeared inside the buildings. A quick exchange of gunfire sounded throughout the smouldering valley before silence.

"Clear here Shepard." Shepard emptied his last few shots into the geth beneath his feet. White puss oozed onto the floor, slipping through the metal grates.

"All clear here. Rendezvous at the Mako." Shepard slapped the side of his gun, the sound of it overheating annoying him.

"One down..." Shepard said to himself. "There's always fucking more." He headed out.

* * *

Liara panicked as the sound of gunfire echoed from the mine shaft. The sweat on her brow evaporated quickly from the heat in the dig site.

How she had gotten into this situation both surprised and annoyed her. Her own silly interest and curiosity. Now she found herself floating behind a biotic curtain, her arms and legs stretched to her sides. She felt tired, in pain and uncomfortable and knew she looked weak and pathetic in her current predicament.

She thought her life would be over swiftly when the krogan entered the mine with a group of geth. At first her mind filled with confusion, then anger when she learned her mother sent them to retrieve her. What had happened to her?

The krogan taunted her but never found a way in...obviously not accustomed to the poor technology here. The only way of course lay behind them...the mining laser. Activating it would more than likely collapse the entire structure on her head. She didn't want to die...not here.

The room fell silent suddenly, Liara's panic increased tenfold. A loud creak echoed before a deafening crash.

_Someone must be using the old mining elevator, _she thought before cringing as a large crash rang through the mine.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." She heard a deep masculine voice shout as the sound of the elevator falling faded.

The sound of footsteps on the metal floor echoed in her ears. She begged the goddess they were here to help her. What could she do...cry for help. She needed to at least try something.

"Excuse me...excuse me. Can someone here me?" she called as the footsteps grew closer.

A blue colour shone out across the lower mine. Shepard heard a sweet innocent voice call out from inside. He cautiously approached the blue sheen of light, a biotic barrier stonewalled them from the inside.

"Hello...can you help me? Please help me." Shepard finally put a face to the voice.

From her position, obviously Dr. T'Soni didn't anticipate the protheans having traps to keep intruders out. Her lips were dry and cut, her eyes heavy with fatigue and distress. Clearly hungry and dehydrated, she looked in far worse condition than her innocent voice let on.

Shepard took off his helmet, thick strands of his hair stuck themselves to his sweat drenched forehead. He brushed it away and wiped it in his sleeve.

"I'm assuming you are Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Yes." At least the man appeared friendlier than the krogan. "Please help me."

Shepard nodded. "Wait Shepard...shouldn't we be more careful. Her mother is with Saren, she co-"

"I am not my mother." Liara interrupted Garrus with an angry tone. It still sounded innocent to Shepard's ears.

"I understand your caution Garrus but we have no other choice."

"It's your call Commander," Garrus said before stepping back.

"Any ideas on how to get you out of there Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard asked. The barrier reacted to his touch, recoiling against his finger before pushing it back.

"I don't know...it's prothean. The controls are located behind me," Liara said. The desperation in her voice started to become more evident, even to her own ears.

"Don't worry...we'll get you out Dr. T'Soni." Liara felt a knot of panic in her stomach as the group left her alone in her self-made prison.

Shepard roamed his eyes across the lower mining cavern. He couldn't see anything of immediate use.

"Shepard." Tali pointed toward the mining laser. "We could use the mining laser to blast the wall away."

Smiling at her he put his helmet back on. "Good thinking Tali. Let's get to it."

* * *

Liara remained helpless in her self-made tomb. Death by self imprisonment, how embarrassing. An uproar of gunfire from the lower cavern startled her again before more eerie silence.

Her eyes opened in shock as the ground rumbled beneath her feet. They used the mining laser to destroy the wall. Liara's throat felt sore as she swallowed. The creaking elevator behind her sprang into life, slowly coming up to her level. She silently prayed to the goddess that her _saviours _were as friendly as they first appeared.

Hearing footsteps behind her she inclined her head towards them. The same group at least and not the krogan.

Shepard stared at the panel of buttons before him. Confused momentarily, they suddenly began to make sense to his eyes.

"Um...there should be a co-"

Liara's mouth fell agape in shock as Shepard punched in a series of commands. She shrieked as the barrier dropped her to the floor, rather unkindly.

"Oh...thank you so much," she said as she began to pull herself up.

Shepard offered his hand for assistance. As she took it she finally got her glimpse of her saviour. Dark eyes locked with her hers for a moment before he hauled her to her feet.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. This is my squad, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah." Shepard noticed the shake in her shoulders.

"We're here to help Dr. T'Soni," Tali said.

"Liara...please call me Liara." Liara steadied herself. She didn't realise how weak she'd become. Her legs felt like jelly, her body begged for water.

"We can exchange pleasantries later...right now we need to get out of here," Shepard stated firmly.

Liara grimaced as she placed one foot in front of the other. She breathed a sigh of slight relief as they stood on the elevator. She tried to steady her painfully weak legs to no avail.

"Commander...a krogan battle master tried to get me before you arrived. He may still be-"

A violent rumble, shaking the elevator and it's foundations interrupted Liara.

"The hell was that?" Shepard asked and readied his weapon.

"The mining laser must have caused seismic activity. The whole mine is coming down," Liara stated in panic.

"Well that is just...fucking brilliant." Shepard radioed the Normandy. "JOKER...get a shuttle down here pronto," he barked into the comm.

He received a mumbled response in return.

The rumbling and erratic shaking didn't quit as the elevator reached the top of the mine. A bright ray of white light pierced their eyes as the doors before them slid open.

"Well well...hand over the sweet doctor and we'll let you live." The krogan battle master stood in front of a small group of geth, all heavily armed.

"Please...don't." Liara pleadingly looked at Shepard.

Shepard's eyes remained locked on the krogan's. "This is taking too long...get the fuck out of our way."

"I like the way you think human," the krogan bellowed.

"Liara...cover now," Shepard shouted.

Liara ran back as far as she could, crying out in panic as gunfire exploded around her. Putting her hands over her ears she desperately tried to block out the unsettling sound of metal hitting the floor and blood splattering on the walls. Finally after a silent respite, she peeked around the corner.

Tali and Garrus immediately started for the catwalk, both hoping to leave this place as fast as possible. Shepard turned back to get Liara, seeing her cowering behind the panel made him angry for a moment.

Another loud rumble washed through the mine. The ceiling above them began to fall, large bits of debris fell and smashed all around them. A feeling of dread passed over her. She couldn't move, her legs wouldn't budge.

"Get to the exit now," Shepard shouted.

Shepard's angry shout brought her back to reality.

He saw Liara timidly shuffle toward him, distressed and in agony as she held her leg. In no mood for pity, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and locked his eyes on hers.

"Liara...we have no time for pain now. Deal with the pain later...now start running." Liara nodded swallowed at his words before releasing the grip on her leg.

She had no other choice but to try...even if the pain became unbearable. She had to at least try.

Shepard ran ahead of her. She couldn't hope to keep up with his pace, not with the pain in her leg, and she had an idea that he most certainly could run faster. Only slowing down to make sure she didn't slip too far behind. She again felt weak and pathetic.

She set off into a jog before a piece of debris landed next to her on the catwalk, startling her momentarily. Natural instinct took over as she broke off into an agonizing sprint, running as fast and as hard as she could but struggling to keep up with the group.

Shepard heard Liara scream as he neared the exit. Turning he saw her drop to one knee, holding her leg in agony as tears streamed down her face.

Tali and Garrus stopped near the door looking back at Shepard.

"Get out and radio Joker," Shepard shouted as he headed back.

Barely dodging a large piece of debris he reached her side. Her wrenching sobs were loud to his ears, heard even under the angry rumbling of the soon to become ruin.

"Come on Liara...I'm not leaving you here." He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hoisted her up to her feet.

Screaming even louder Liara dropped back to the floor. "Please help me...don't leave me...please." Liara's tear filled eyes locked with his.

"I'm not leaving you here." He went to grab her arm only for her to push him away weakly.

"I can't...it hurts too much." Liara wiped her eyes but it didn't stop the tears of pain and fear from re-emerging.

The loud sound of clattering metal rang out in their ears. A piece of debris shattered part of the catwalk in front of the exit. The noise grew quieter and quieter as the metal plummeted further before shattering on the rock floor below. Another angry bellow from the mine followed.

Liara cried out in despair as their only hope of escape vanished.

Shepard grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Now listen to me...I don't plan on dying in this fucking cave. If you can't walk then I'm going to just have to fucking carry you."

"But the way out is-" Liara shrieked as Shepard pulled her over his shoulder.

Her weight didn't hold much of a problem for his strength but a huge obstacle stood in their way. The catwalk began collapsing behind them, travelling towards them as if possessed by the devil himself.

Shepard realised he couldn't jump the gap with her on his shoulder, the distance stretched on too far. Knowing the fall would definitely end in their demise he dropped her into his arms as if cradling her.

"I'm sorry about this Liara." Shepard stepped back before running at full speed toward the gap.

"Wha-" Liara cried out as Shepard launched her to the other side. She screamed in pain as she landed hard on the metal surface.

She heard the loud thud of heavy boots next to her before being hoisted back onto his shoulder.

The walls caving around them, Shepard growled with frustration. He took off as fast as he could, his speed and stamina further increased by the course of adrenaline flowing through his veins. Liara felt like a feather on his shoulder, his legs felt light as he began charging up toward the exit.

The green light on the door screamed safety but it seemed to get further and further away as he swept forward.

The dust, debris and smoke grew closer and closer as Shepard sprinted up the large cylindrical chute. He could hear Liara's choked cries as she saw the carnage approaching behind them. Reaching the door he opened it just as the debris clawed at them.

Opening quickly he near jumped out of the mine, not letting Liara go. The door closing shut out the feral cry of the debris and dust.

Outside didn't feel much better, his fatigue hit him straight away. Liara suddenly felt heavier on his shoulder as the adrenaline began to fade. He took a much-needed breath of air before heading down the ramp.

"Liara...we're okay." Only silence. Bringing her back into his arms he realised she had passed out.

The Normandy awaited them at the end of the ramp, the hangar door wide open. If there were geth still around, Shepard would be extremely annoyed with Joker. He felt thankful to see the Normandy waiting however and not a shuttle like he expected.

He swept forward and ran up the ramp of the Normandy. Dr. Chakwas met him in the cargo bay, a concerned look adorned her face when she spotted the poor asari unconscious in his arms.

She checked her pulse and made him place her on the gurney. "Get her to the med-clinic now," she instructed as they carried her to the elevator.

"Will she be okay Doc?" Shepard asked.

Chakwas nodded before taking off after the gurney. The group disappeared up the elevator as Shepard leant on the weapons bench in front of him. Taking a well needed breather, he removed his helmet.

Sweat dripped down his face, the cool air of the cargo bay felt amazing on his skin. His hair clung to him, unkempt and ruffled. He hadn't realised how much water he'd lost during the mission. Wiping his brow he saw Tali and Garrus kneeling on the floor near one another.

Walking over he looked down at them. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...just catching our breath," Garrus gasped.

"Keelah...that was close Shepard." Tali looked by far the worst out of the three. Her legs and hands shook as she knelt, her face looking downwards.

Looking at Garrus Shepard placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Take her to the mess...get some food and water in you."

Garrus nodded and took Tali by the arm. "What ab...about Liara...She..Shepard?" Tali stuttered.

"She's being taken care of. There's nothing more we can do for her right now." Tali nodded glumly.

Garrus took her weight, almost carrying her toward the elevator.

Turning back to sit on the weapon's bench Shepard wiped his brow again. Having a moment to recollect, he removed his combat gloves.

He sat there for a while, staring at his hands.


	7. Worshippers

Author's Note:

Hey. There's a bit of AU stuff contained in this chapter. Just a slight warning.

I do like to add my own things here and there.

* * *

Walking on to the deck of the CIC, Shepard studied the galaxy map closely. There were two choices available to him; Feros or Noveria. With the recent acquisition of Dr. T'Soni, Shepard's set his sights on dealing with Noveria and any problems there. Logic dictated that removing a powerful ally from Saren could benefit the hunt greatly.

Shepard leaned on the railing before using his finger to bring the planet Noveria into the centre of the map. Enlarging it he studied it closely. No immediate problems apart from the obvious freezing temperatures that blanketed the planet in snow and frost all year round.

After their last mission, cold would be a welcomed change of scenery. "Joker...set a course for Noveria. That's our next destination," Shepard ordered over the comm.

"Done Commander," Joker replied.

"What's our ETA?"

"Eight or nine hours Commander...judging if we don't get attacked by any geth on the way there," Joker quipped.

"Good...contact me when we're an hour out." Shepard turned and headed into the elevator.

At least he knew he had time to get some much-needed rest. After Therum he hadn't slept at all, he hoped his eyes didn't reflect how exhausted he felt. It also meant he could speak with their new arrival and hopefully acquire some valuable information.

Striding out of the elevator as it opened he headed for the med-bay. The doors slid open to display a hardworking Chakwas at her desk, thoroughly reading through some of her notes.

Chakwas smiled at Shepard as he walked in. "Hello Commander. How are you?"

"Fine...thanks," Shepard replied, a confused expression appeared on his face when he couldn't spot Liara in the med-bay.

"Dr. T'Soni is resting in the back room. I managed to secure her some workspace and a bed so she could work in peace." Shepard eyed Chakwas for a moment before nodding.

"How are her injuries?" he asked.

"She suffered a bad laceration on her right leg as well as some minor bruising near her ribs. She is fine now however." Chakwas tapped a file next to her. "Ah...the wonders of modern medicine."

"Can she walk?" Shepard asked.

"Of course...her leg may still be tender for a couple of days but she is perfectly healthy. She just wanted some privacy," Chakwas said evenly.

"Why? Doesn't she like the crew?" Shepard asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

"I'm not sure honestly Commander...I think the most likely reason is she is very shy or doesn't have much experience with humans, or anyone else for that matter."

"Very well...well I need to speak to her urgently," Shepard said as he walked toward the backroom.

Liara turned toward Shepard as he walked in, greeting him with a smile she stood up in respect.

"Hello Liara," Shepard said. "Are you okay to talk?" he asked politely.

"Yes certainly Commander." Liara indicated toward the chair before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Shepard smiled and pulled the seat closer to the bed before sitting down. Liara's hands felt clammy as an uncomfortable silence fell between the two. She never knew what to say in these situations, she attempted to keep her state of distress quiet by shuffling her feet back and forth.

Shepard sat there in silence for a moment, considering how to bring up the information about her mother. It didn't faze him much, Benezia could become a thorn in his side. Even so, he knew that no child should see their parent killed, even if he didn't completely trust them.

Liara looked up as Shepard sat forward. "Look...I'm not gonna bother with pleasantries here Liara. We're heading to Noveria."

Liara suddenly became confused. "I'm not sure I understand Commander...I thought I...was here to help you and...you want to take me to Noveria to leave me."

Looking at Liara dumbfounded he realised she had no idea what going to Noveria entailed.

"Liara...your mother, Benezia. There are reports of her being on Noveria...there are no reports that she left."

Liara suddenly felt ill, her desperation showed on her face as she sighed sorrowfully. "Oh...I'm...okay."

"I can't promise anything Liara and I can't say that I hope she's not there. If she's as powerful and influential as Tevos said..."

"She is," Liara interrupted.

"Exactly...she's a problem that we can't ignore anymore," Shepard said with little emotion.

"But...I just don't understand why. Why she would join someone like Saren. She was always so wise...so respected and adored...and now she's with him." Liara held her head in her hands.

"We all have our reasons Liara." Shepard glanced around the room, noticing the quaint cosiness of it.

"Okay..." He could her struggling to keep her impending tears at bay. "But I want to come," she said, more firmly than she thought she could muster.

Shepard suddenly became slightly annoyed. "To Noveria?" he said.

Liara nodded grimly in response. "I want to see her for myself...maybe I can talk her out of it, if she sees me she may...she may...I don't know," she said before putting her head back in her hands.

"Out of the question Liara..." Shepard said in an authoritative tone.

Liara looked at him, her pained expression made him regret his harshness. "But..."

"Listen," he started, his tone softening. "As far as I know Liara...you have little combat experience. I can't risk the lives of others and the fate of this mission because you want to come. I'm sorry but no."

Liara looked at him pleadingly. "Please Commander...please, I won't let you down...by the goddess I won't." The tears that were threatening since they began talking quickly evacuated her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

For some reason, he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He couldn't explain it, seeing hundreds of people cry made his emotions fairly resilient and near non-existent. People often saw him as someone with little emotion, and they'd be right for the most part. For a long time he perceived emotion as weakness. Liara's sorrowful sobs and desperate plea for a chance to prove herself...it touched him.

He placed his hands at his sides and looked at the wall, hoping the correct answer would magically reveal itself on the bland metal.

Swallowing he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay Liara...okay. I'll let you help ground side. Just don't...make me regret this decision okay?"

Nodding, her tears staining her cheeks, she wiped her eyes. "You won't Commander..."

"Good." As he stood up, he suddenly grabbed his head in agony. The chair spilled to the floor as he shot backwards.

"Commander...what's wrong?" Liara shot up, she stood there not knowing what to do.

"Headache." Shepard grimaced in pain. He slammed his hand down and gripped the table near the fallen chair. Liara swore she could hear the metal creaking under his grip.

"I'll get Dr. Chakwas," she said.

"NO," Shepard growled, stopping in her tracks.

Finally the pain passed, he continued to use the table for support. The headaches started just after the vision. They only lasted for a few seconds but the pain rapidly became unbearable. He'd tried to hide them from the crew...out of pride.

Liara sat back down slowly, watching him carefully. He remained perfectly still, leaning his back against the cooling metal of the wall. The sound of is deep breathing the only audible noise in the room.

After a few moments he clenched and unclenched his fists. She remained silent as he pushed himself off the wall and began leaving.

_You can help him Liara._

"Shepard...wait...I may be able to help you." He stopped just before the door.

His shoulders tensed violently under his shirt as she heard him take a deep breath. He turned and approached her slowly. She panicked slightly as she noticed his angry glare, wondering what she said wrong.

Stopping before her he stared down at her timid form on the bed.

"Don't ever offer me help Liara...I don't want it and I don't need it. Understand?" he asked sternly.

"Commander I can help the pain...a meld would...would maybe help make sense of the images."

She'd learned of his interaction with the beacon from Dr. Chakwas and knew why his headaches were becoming extremely frequent and increasingly painful.

His DNA didn't match the DNA required by the beacon. It merely burned the images on to his brain, much like an ever worsening scar. If they weren't cleared soon his brain would simply shut down from the immense stress. Either that or he would become the victim of an immense seizure that he wouldn't recover from or die from brain haemorrhaging.

His eyes flashed dangerously for a split second. "You were not even meant to see that Liara...so le-"

"If I don't help you then you will keep suffering from the headaches," Liara interrupted, taking him by surprise. "Your brain will shutdown...you'll die."

Shepard stared at her momentarily before sighing. Of course she would know, prothean expert and everything. Swallowing his pride he relaxed slightly. The air in the room seemed to return as he cooled off, his overwhelming presence stifled her.

"A meld?" he questioned.

Getting up from the bed Liara faced him. She could see signs of uneasiness and hesitation in his dark eyes.

"I...the meld is an asari...um...I guess...practice." Using her forearm she rubbed her forehead shakily. "It requires the joining of two minds...we then sure memories and thoughts with one another."

Shepard tensed again, definitely beginning to feel uneasy about the idea. Joining minds didn't rank highly on his to do list, some memories should stay locked away. Huge parts of his mind had become a prison to block out early memories, the ones that haunted him and turned his soul black.

"I'm not sure Liara...I...shit." Shepard slapped his forehead as another sharp pain pierced his mind.

"I know it's risky but we need to try...if we don't you may die. It doesn't hurt...I promise," Liara said quietly.

Shepard smiled slightly. "It's not the pain I'm worried about Liara."

Becoming puzzled she looked at the cold floor. What had she said now? Was that a 'human' equivalent of a joke? She shuffled her feet trying to figure his meaning.

Looking up at him her expression showed her confusion. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning Commander. It's perfectly safe and you've interacted with a prothean beacon...you must be remarkably strong-willed Commander."

Shepard detected slight admiration in her voice. Once a scientist, always a scientist he guessed. A prothean beacon that almost fired my brain...yes quite remarkable.

"I guess Liara. But let's just say there's some shit in here..." He tapped his head in gesture, "that I don't want to share with anyone...for their own personal state of mind. Someone as harmless and innocent as you doesn't need a view of my mental state haunting you."

"I am not innocent or harmless," Liara said tersely. Shepard eyebrows raised in surprise as she became slightly irked.

"Trust me Liara...I know sweet and innocent when I see it. You're both." He smiled at her annoyed expression. She hung her head and brushed down her lab-coat.

"Do you want to try the meld?" she asked timidly, resigning to the obvious truth in his words. She'd never even seen a dead body before Therum.

"Okay...but there's some shit up there that...let's just say you may never sleep again," he said with a frown.

Liara's brow creased. "Well you can block them out if you want to Commander. I won't pry where you don't want me to," she said, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

Shepard felt a pang of relief. Nodding she took his hands into hers, although he wore a long-sleeved shirt she could see what she could only describe as 'human' artwork coming out of the sleeves near his wrist.

"Liara...you okay?" Liara looked up, evidently blushing that he spotted her curiosity. Shepard didn't seem to notice her expression and just smiled politely.

"Yes Commander...let's get this over with then," she said meekly.

"Just tell me what to do Liara."

"Look into my eyes." He did as told, suddenly they became black as night.

The whole room seemed to melt around them. Shepard felt strange, as if he were standing on a cloud. Everything felt weightless around him, he felt quite peaceful. His surroundings revealed themselves to him slowly, his mind painting a relatable picture for the meld.

Liara watched from the sidelines as his mind came to the grips with the meld. They were both transported to a green hill overlooking the ocean. A tree stood at the top of the hill, as ancient as the rocks beneath it.

The waves crashed against the jagged rocks below. A beautiful orange sunrise set over the clear blue ocean.

Shepard suddenly felt Liara's presence near him. She immediately felt the barriers in his mind, blocking his inner most secrets. They were strong...far too strong for someone who'd never melded before. She would admit that she wasn't very experienced in the ways of melding with others...but she knew she usually could ably break down a humans mind barriers. His were impenetrable.

She heard a loud rumble echo throughout the landscape as she pried. Detecting an intruder, Shepard's mind tried to fight it, much like an infection or virus. The volume of the thunder increased as she pried further, blocked by what seemed like endless barriers.

Rain began falling around them, lightning struck the rocks below them violently.

Stopping her prying, the landscape immediately returned to a peaceful state, the thunder and lightning fading. The warm rays from the rising sun replaced the cold rain.

Suddenly, Shepard's eyes flashed in front of her. The vision startled her as it flashed before her eyes, etching itself on to her mind.

_Vast machines...giant and powerful destroying great cities. The protheans..._

_So much destruction and chaos...no hope or chance. Helpless people being crushed by their merciless God._

_A planet...hidden from view by shadow. _

_A flash of light...a bellow, no a voice...returning from past ages. A tormentor...a conqueror...the reapers._

The room returned to normal around them. Liara's eyes returned to their normal state before she began feeling woozy.

She fell backwards, slumping down on the bed. "Liara...are you okay?" Shepard asked concerned.

"Yes...the vision...I never expected it to be so powerful. I'm fine," she said, sitting upright.

Shepard suddenly grabbed her arms roughly, startling her. "Don't lie to me...you fucking tried to invade my head. Don't ever fucking do that again," he said angrily.

"I'm...I-" Her words got cut off as Shepard stormed out.

She put her hands in her face. Sobbing out of both guilt and fear she laid on her side, facing the blank, cold metal wall. She had no right to go searching in his head like that...she promised him.

_Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl Liara._

Pulling a pillow over her head, she desperately tried to keep her sobs quiet. Succeeding in only wetting the pillow covers.

Chakwas turned as the backroom opened, she watched as Shepard marched out, clearly pissed off. She could hear the faint sobs of Liara in the background and suddenly felt angry with him.

_What has his uncontrollable temper done now?_

"Commander...stop." Shepard halted in his stride. Turning his eyes flashed dangerously.

She waited for Liara's door to close before speaking again. "Why is she so upset Commander? You do realise that she is going through a great deal right now don't you."

Shepard's eyes moved to the wall behind her before returning to hers.

Chakwas didn't flinch under his gaze. "She does not need to be the victim of your temper or rage now." Chakwas began ranting, not really sure where her anger stemmed from.

Chakwas felt sorry for the young asari. Dealt the worst possible cards in so little time...a fate no one deserved. The shy, timid archaeologist didn't need to be frightened by Shepard's temper at this time. She should never have let him go in to the room, she knew he couldn't hold a conversation without becoming angry.

"I think you are-"

Shepard's brows creased, cutting her off. The look in his eyes changed dramatically, they seemed to become consuming and impossibly dark.

Chakwas swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling uneasy under his penetrating glare. She thought it best not to say another word, already beginning to regret her unwarranted rant. The words just seemed to pour out against her control.

Shepard stepped closer, not quite invading her personal space but close enough to increase her feeling of unease.

"Is that all Doctor?" he asked evenly, throwing her off completely.

She nodded and returned her eyes to her desk, pretending to busy herself with her work.

_Commander. Admiral Hackett on the comm, he says it's urgent._

"What the fuck does he want?" Shepard stormed out of the med-bay.

Wiping her brow Chakwas took a well-needed breath. That became unsettling very quickly...not many things unnerved her. Seeing horribly graphic injuries all of your life did that...but that dark stare, that certainly unnerved her. She got back to her work, trying to forget the incident.

Shepard stormed up the stairs, nearly knocking over a pair of marines in his way. Placing his hand against his face as the doors opened to the CIC, he growled in frustration. All he wanted to do was warn her about the inevitable meeting with her mother. He almost exploded in front of her...nearly losing his self-control and temper due to her picking at his mind.

At least she didn't need to come groundside with them.

"Shit," he grumbled, approaching the galaxy map. He promised her she could accompany them.

Accessing the open comm-link to Admiral Hackett Shepard gripped either side of the railing.

"Commander Shepard," Hackett greeted.

"Admiral...you needed me urgently." Shepard hoped he'd just get to the point.

"Yes...alliance intel has discovered a mercenary team near your location. You're the closest available ship to deal with them."

Shepard's grip tightened. "I don't have time to go after mercenaries Admiral. I'm trying to catch a rogue Spectre if you remember."

"I know you represent the council now Shepard. But you're still alliance...now can you help? It will be gratefully appreciated." Hackett's tone remained calm and neutral.

Shepard sighed in defeat, knowing full well he couldn't exactly tell the admiral to go fuck himself. That and he actually respected Hackett for his honesty and actual battlefield experience.

"I'll take care of it Admiral," Shepard sighed.

"I appreciate it Shepard. Last known coordinates have been forwarded to Joker. Congratulations on your rank as a Spectre Commander. I know you'll do humanity proud." The comm cut off.

Shepard growled in frustration and headed to his quarters. Today just got better and better. Now he couldn't even get any sleep.

Stepping through the door he slapped himself on the forehead. Growling he grasped his chain and threw it across the room in anger. He grabbed his combat boots from under his desk and headed back out, his mood foul.

* * *

The Mako landed near the facility, only a steep uphill climb separated the predator from its prey. Shepard slammed his foot down and began traversing the mountain side.

"Uh...Shepard. I don't think this thing will take the weight," Wrex said, feeling gravity pulling it back down.

"He's right Shepard," Kaiden agreed. "We're too heavy for a hill this steep."

Shepard growled and slammed his foot down, almost hard enough to send his foot through the bottom. The Mako's engines roared as it began up scaling the hill with considerable momentum.

A loud choking noise rang out before the engine stalled.

"Come on you piece of shit," Shepard growled, repeatedly slamming his foot down on the pedal.

"Shepard...I don't know," Kaiden said.

The engine spluttered and coughed before it found a new lease of life. It shot up the rest of the cliff and flew over the edge. Shepard hit the thrusters, nestling it safely on the ground below.

Shepard unbelted himself and stepped outside of the driver seat. Staring at Kaiden he shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't like naysayers Alenko. Now get ready," he said before climbing out the back.

The planet's climate felt like a cool spring. Green grass grew on the hill, yellow and white flowers standing proud. The looming mountains behind the base created dark shadows in the valley below.

Wrex's loud footsteps seemed to make the ground shake as he walked up to Shepard. The air on the planet was breathable, making breathing apparatus pointless. Kaiden joined the pair, readying his assault rifle.

"Nice place," Wrex commented.

"Yeah...could place for a merc base," Kaiden quipped.

Shepard checked his omni-tool before slapping his chest. "No survivors...understand? We kill em' all."

"But Shepard they-"

"I don't want to hear it Kaiden. And will people stop questioning my FUCKING ORDERS," Shepard bellowed.

Kaiden held his tongue and looked at the floor, avoiding Shepard's angry stare.

"I have no problem with these orders Shepard," Wrex said with a smile.

Shepard pulled the assault rifle off his back and nodded. "Let's get it done," he said, heading to the bunker.

Opening the door the group entered and quickly descended the spiralling staircase leading into the base. Voices spoke as they reached the bottom. Shepard took cover behind a wall and listened closely.

"Fucking idiots didn't even put up a fight." A female voice said, Shepard noticed her posture toward the others, clearly in charge.

"They were scientists mam," one of the other mercs said.

The woman laughed harshly and mock-patted his head. She turned and lifted herself up on an overturned metal crate before lighting a cigarette.

The mercenaries dropped to their knees before her, as if worshipping her like a deity. She smoked her cigarette absentmindedly, sitting as if she ruled the world.

"Mam...are you really the master of all things?" A young voice asked.

She grinned at him. "Of course I am. Have you ever seen me hurt? Shot? Stabbed or beaten?"

They all shook their heads, receiving a mischievous grin from her in return.

For a woman, her frame and stature towered over all of her 'devotees'. Her smile was wide and crooked, showing her yellow stained teeth. A large scar ran from her left eye down to her mouth, making her appearance anything but attractive.

"You are the one mam," said another voice. "They're bodies help you grow strong."

"Indeed I am..." She raised her hands in the air in self-praise. "Without doubt the most dangerous person in this entire galaxy...nobody would even have the balls to fuck with me young one."

She settled her hands on her knees and leaned toward the kneeling girl. "How did you become...so...so dangerous?" the girl asked.

She leaned forward, her faces mere inches from the young girls, and smiled. "You see the alliance trained me...made me who I was...I realised my potential far outweighed any of the other marines. I am what you call...perfection."

They all nodded in agreement, still kneeling before her sitting frame.

"You left them?" the female kneeling asked timidly.

"Why yes...they could not hope to keep someone as special as me. Their chall-"

A sniper barked from the distance cutting off her words. Her head exploded into a red mist, covering the group in its discharge, bits of her skull and brain landing on their shoulders and nestling in their hair. Her dead form collapsed off the crate, a large hole replacing the centre of her face.

"Message from the devil himself bitch." Shepard stated as he appeared from his cover.

"Impostor, impostor." The group began screaming at the squad. They were clearly all unarmed, just acting as clueless acolytes.

Kaiden swept toward them, his weapon switching between the five individuals. He took the weapons from the leader and returned back to Wrex and Shepard.

"They're unarmed Shepard," Kaiden stated.

"Take the weapons back to the Mako, Kaiden and radio Joker," Shepard commanded.

Nodding Kaiden stepped past and headed back out to the Mako.

Shepard approached the hysterical group of worshippers. It was then he noticed the blood stains on the walls surrounding them, fresh droplets slowly trickling down.

A bright red light reflected off the wall in the near distance. Shepard glanced at Wrex and approached it cautiously. The group of worshippers paid him no minds as he ignored them, all of them circling their leader's corpse like hungry vultures.

Shepard levelled his gun, preparing for the worst as he rounded the corner. An inaudible gasp escaped his mouth as he finally laid eyes upon the red hue.

A large metallic cross hung on the wall. A person, what or who Shepard couldn't tell, hung on the crucifix as an offering...or message. Scalpels piercing the mutilated body kept it from falling from its torture device.

Fresh droplets of blood dripped from the various wounds on the body, pooling into a red puddle on the floor.

Shepard approached cautiously, his gun locked on the hanging body. He lowered the cross with a push of a button located to the wall next to it, allowing him to examine the victim closely.

Realising identifying the person would be next to impossible in this state Shepard turned to leave, before metallic shimmering re-captured his attention.

Shepard inspected the dog tag closely, wiping the blood away with his gloved fingers.

_Pvt. Perry Coombs_

Shepard became motionless for a moment, a mixture of shock and disgust smacking him in the gut like a sledgehammer swing from a blood crazed krogan.

"Jesus...I'm sorry Perry," he said, ripping the tags off.

He looked up and jumped in shock when he saw a pair of white eyes staring back at him. A splutter of blood landed on his face as Perry shook into life.

Shepard tried to stop him from wriggling but his efforts were in vain. He fell from the cross, his full weight hitting Shepard who barely managed to stay on his feet.

The scalpels were hit so far into the metallic crucifix that they ripped straight through his hands and feet as he fell, the holes now gaping wide.

Shepard lowered the screaming man to the floor, clutching him to his chest. He began coughing up large volumes of blood, staining Shepard's black armour.

"Shepard...is that you?" His voice sounded distant, ghostly.

"I'm here Perry...I'm here." Shepard tried his best to comfort his former comrade. "Just relax buddy okay," he added comfortingly.

Perry screamed again, vomiting copious amounts of blood down his chin and running down his neck onto the floor. Shepard squeezed him tightly to his chest.

Grasping Shepard's hand he looked into his eyes. "Please..." Another splutter of blood interrupted him. "Please...end it. End the pain."

Perry screamed in agony again, squeezing Shepard's hand so tightly the bones threatened to break. He collapsed back into Shepard's arms before seizing back up in shock.

Holding him with one hand Shepard quietly pulled his pistol from his hip.

Smiling down at him Shepard placed the tags into his hands, before helping him grasp them.

"Shep...I did well didn't I. Please...tell me I made my parents proud." Shepard nodded before brandishing a genuine smile. Even at death's door the kid still wanted to impress his parents.

"They're proud of you Perry...I'm proud of you," he reassured.

"Thank you..." Perry placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I always rooted for you Ryder...and I always...will."

A pang of remorse shooting through him Shepard gritted his teeth.

"Just shut your eyes Perry...you'll be okay," he comforted.

"I know...with you here it wil-" Shepard pulled the trigger, mercifully ending his suffering. The shot aimed at his heart so he could have an open casket.

He carefully lowered him to the floor before standing up. Hearing chants coming from the worshippers in the background he began to shake with anger.

Storming back in he didn't even blink as he grabbed one by the scruff of the neck and hauled her to her feet. His dead calm expression didn't show his wrath.

Dragging her over to their leader he pushed her down so far their faces touched, live skin against dead.

"So this is your _deity?" _Shepard kicked her dead body. "Not exactly omnipotent is she?"

"Blasphemy...do not speak ill of mother. She is beyond your understanding and comprehension." The whole group spoke at once, all eyes staring at him.

He didn't even hesitate as he executed her with a shot from his pistol, the insides of her skull flew across the room. He turned and systematically executed the rest of the group, not blinking once as his pistol barked repeatedly, their bodies falling to the floor one by one.

Watching in near disbelief, Wrex lowered his shotgun.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Shepard said gruffly stepping past Wrex.

Shepard headed back to the crucifixion chamber, picking up Perry's body before heading back outside, ignoring Wrex's questioning gaze. Wrex remained silent as Shepard strode to the exit, the deadly calm expression still adorning his face.

He looked at the mess Shepard left again before holstering his weapon. Smiling to himself he swept off after him. He now knew Shepard was someone he could follow into the heart of battle.

* * *

Clutching Perry's tags in his hand Shepard stepped off the shuttle inside the cargo bay. A pair of marines awaited their arrival. They strode past him into the shuttle and retrieved the fallen marine, taking his body to the med-bay for preservation.

Stopping by a railing near the shuttle Shepard ran his fingers over Perry's inscribed name on the metal.

_Hey Ryder...we did good today. I'm so glad I got teamed with you man._

Rolling his eyes Shepard continue to play with his gold chain.

_I mean...the look on Sergeant Polaris' face._

Shepard joined in with Perry's quiet chuckling, enticing annoyed growls from other bunks.

_Yeah Perry...we killed it. Broke the record...I definitely couldn't have done it without you._

Shepard grinned smugly at Perry's contented sigh.

_Thanks Shep...that really means a lot to me. I guess I am making my parents proud then._

A group of marine mechanics sitting around their mess table studied him as he stood there, settling their eyes at the table as he spotted them.

He seemed to contemplate something before making his way toward the elevator.

Shepard waited patiently as he could for the oncoming elevator, breathing in and out slowly, desperately trying to reign in the anger seeping out of him.

Liara looked at Shepard curiously as the elevator opened onto the floor of the cargo bay. She began to speak before he locked his eyes on hers, silencing her.

"Are you getting out Liara or what?" Shepard asked impatiently.

"Ye...yes Commander," Liara replied shakily, again feeling clammy under his stare.

She stepped out as Shepard entered in a haste. A look of hurt adorned her face as Shepard didn't even acknowledge her as the doors closed.

She really had hurt him. Now she would never gain his trust and respect. A feeling of helplessness washed over her, holding her head in shame she fought back her tears of anguish.

A few days ago she was minding her own business doing what she loved. Now she felt like a useless helper, alienated by the people who she thought were her crew.

And Benezia with Saren.

_Mother...how did this happen? Why would you do this to me? _

A small hand rested on her shuddering shoulder, turning she saw the familiar quarian she had sometimes seen wandering the ship in the late hours of the night.

"Oh...hello." Liara wiped her eyes, hoping Tali hadn't seen her emotions on display.

"I'm sorry Liara...for what you're going through," Tali said supportively.

Although a mask covered her face, Liara could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Please excuse me...I'm not sure I know your name."

"Tali Zorah nar Rayya. But please just call me Tali." She leaned in close to Liara. "It's painful enough to listen to these humans try to pronounce it. They are tough and all...but when it comes to understanding things, they're not really that smart. But that's between you and me."

"Oh..." Liara laughed softly, she noticed Tali's wide smile under her face mask.

"Listen...if you ever need anyone to you know...talk to. Well I'm here," Tali squeezed her shoulder. "I know what it's like to feel alone on a ship."

Liara smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Tali...that...that means a lot."

Tali nodded amiably before returning back to the ship's core to attend her duties.

The comfort of someone treating her nicely and respectfully, almost like a friend, improved Liara's mood somewhat. She wiped away the spilled tears from her cheeks and with a deep breath, decided she would introduce herself to the other alien crew members.

With every step she took to the back of the cargo bay, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt inside her concerning her meld with Shepard.

Sighing she headed to a busy looking turian working near a strange-looking vehicle.


	8. Potential Trust

**A/N**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've been very busy lately and received some rather bad personal news so I haven't had much time to write.**

* * *

Shepard splashed himself with cold water from the tap in his bathroom. Scrubbing his face with his fingers to wash away the droplets of blood.

Grabbing a towel from the hand rail he wiped his face before looking at himself in the mirror. He leaned with his hands against the metal sink, watching as the blood swirled in the murky water. He studied his reflection carefully, repeatedly blinking his eyes every few seconds to make sure he remained the same.

He wiped his hands before throwing the blood stained hand towel to the floor. He scratched the back of his neck out of forced habit, trying to come up with any conceivable reason why someone would torture someone as innocent as Perry like they did.

There was no reason.

_Why are you so surprised Chase? You practically worked with the kind for fucking years._

He unclasped his armour and removed it. He removed the boots from his feet, his toes almost screaming in relief as they he freed them from the confines of his boots. Clicking his hands, neck and feet he leaned back against the counter in frustration.

He stared at the mirror, almost as if he expected a monster to smash through it and kill him. He hated the passive look on his face, his eyes showed no remorse or feeling...no emotion. His jaw remained steeled and tight as he carefully rearranged his face in the mirror. He scratched a finger down the scrubby hair running along his face.

His long hair rested freely against his large broad shoulders. He repeatedly tensed the muscles in his forearms, watching them bulge in the steamed mirror. The artwork on them raised and lowered repeatedly.

Now he saw how bad he looked, the messy state of his face. The unkempt hair on his shoulders, the dirty looking facial hair. If his mother saw him now she'd fr-

The mirror cracked violently under the force from his fist. Blood trickled down his fingers, making distinct noises as it landed in the warm water from the sink, as he ground his fist against the sharp glass. A crack of glass reflected his eyes perfectly, the dark brown stare of a scarred soul.

Removing his fist slowly he grimaced in pain as bits of fractured glass clung to his knuckles. He picked the shards out, flicking them into the water. Removing the last piece he clenched his fists tightly, hearing the distinct click of his cut knuckles.

He picked up the towel from the floor and dabbed the blood away before removing the plug from the sink with a dab of his hand.

Running his cut hand through his hair he sighed in fatigue.

"How did we get here Chase huh?"

Throwing the towel back to the floor he grabbed his armour from the floor and stepped back into his room. Laying it neatly on a long desk at the foot of the bed he let his mind wander absently.

So many problems in life...that's what they told him all those years ago. He believed them, he just didn't think every problem in the fucking universe would end up falling on his shoulders.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself._

He put on an alliance shirt and trousers before pulling on his ship boots. At least they felt more comfortable around his aching toes. He walked to his desk and grabbed a data-pad, checking the notes carefully he exhaled in annoyance before heading toward the door.

"Joker...patch me through to Admiral Hackett," he said into his comm.

"Got it Commander. Admiral Hackett is waiting for you near the galactic map Shepard," Joker responded.

"Thanks Joker." Nodding at troops sitting around the mess table eating he headed up toward the CIC.

Approaching the galaxy map he switched on the communicator. A loud crackle hurt his ears as the reception spiked on the other side. Out of all the technological advancements the galaxy had seen, they couldn't even fix the radio system.

"Commander," Hackett greeted.

"Admiral," Shepard replied politely.

"Can you report on the mission Commander?" Hackett asked evenly.

"Well...I don't know anymore." Shepard put his weight against the handrails.

"Sorry Commander?" Hackett's voice crackled through the comm.

"It wasn't a mercenary base...not like I've ever seen before. We found some sort of...offering chamber or something in the bunker. Whatever it was...it wasn't right."

Hackett remained silent, contemplating Shepard's report.

"These _people," _Shepard continued. "They tortured and mutilated people on crosses."

"Crosses?" Hackett asked suddenly.

"Crucifixes...big metal crosses." Shepard eased himself up and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean what would possess a person to hang another person from a crucifix. Were they trying to prove something?"

"I'm not sure Commander. Did you find anything else?" Hackett asked.

"There was a body...Private Perry Coombs. I found him hanging from one of the devices. They used scalpels to pin him to it...damn savages. On further inspection however I realised that he was alive."

"Did he make it Commander?" Hackett asked with a slight hint of desperation.

"He told me the pain was too much, asked me to kill him," Shepard said quietly. "I shot him...it was quick and painless. We have his body on the Normandy, when we return to the citadel we'll hand it over to alliance personnel for his family."

Hackett sighed in exasperation. "Thank you Shepard. You didn't have to help but you did. One more thing Commander...did any of these _people _survive?"

"No Admiral...we killed them all on sight. They were hostile toward us." Shepard stood up straight.

"Very well Shepard. I'll see to it that Private Coombs family receives the news of his passing. Thank you for your assistance in this matter Commander. Hackett out." As the comm shut off Shepard blew out a soft sigh.

"Joker...set a course for Noveria. Once we deal with the situation there we'll head to the citadel."

"You got it Commander," Joker answered light-heartedly.

Turning he made his way down to the cargo bay. As the elevator doors opened a near empty cargo room greeted him. Near the mako he spotted Garrus working, staring at some data-pads with a confused expression on his face.

Striding over he stood behind him in a relaxed manner. "Garrus, have a moment to talk?"

"Certainly Commander," Garrus said turning around.

"Look...I know we got off on the wrong foot so to speak. I just wanted to say I'm glad to have you aboard, all help is good help." Garrus put down the data-pad and shook Shepard's hand.

"Thank you Commander."

"Please, just call me Shepard." Shepard smiled politely as he released his hand.

"How do you think we're doing Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"How do you mean?" Shepard scratched his forearm before dropping it to his side.

"With Saren. Do you think we're close?" Garrus watched carefully as Shepard walked past him and leaned his back against the Mako.

"To be honest...I wish I knew." Garrus caught the frustration in Shepard's sigh.

"I think we'll get him Shepard. With this crew, this ship and you at the helm. I think it's only a matter of time before we catch that treacherous son of a bitch," Garrus stated confidently.

Shepard flashed him a genuine smile. "Well I'm glad to know you're just as determined as me Garrus. Why do you want his so bad if I might ask?"

"Back when I was with C-Sec, I almost had him," Garrus said hotly.

Shepard turned toward him, his interest piqued. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah...back when there were words of him going rogue against the council. They assigned me to investigate the reports. Almost had him too until my _superior officer_ told me to wipe it under the rug." His mandibles twitched with angrily.

"So what you do?" Shepard asked.

"I investigated him by myself...took it into my own hands. Had some good leads too, that was when I met you," Garrus said evenly.

"Well at least you tried Garrus. That's more than a lot can say," Shepard said politely.

Garrus nodded gratefully. "I like it here though. There's no red tape, no restrictions you know? We can do what we want to catch that bastard," Garrus said, mandibles flexing.

Shepard grinned. "Careful though Garrus...you don't want to go too far down the unbeaten path trust me." Garrus nodded in agreement.

"So for someone who seems to hate the red tape so much, how do you end up at C-Sec?" Shepard asked with a smile.

"Followed after my father. He was C-Sec through and through."

"Ah, the old passing the buck, from father to son. I think I understand now," Shepard stated.

"Yeah...I even had an offer to become a Spectre once," Garrus added.

"Really?" Shepard said scratching his arm again.

"It was for the trials. They chose the people with the most potential from various pools. I was one of them...hah lucky me. My father stopped that from happening though," Garrus' mandibles began twitching again.

"How so?" Shepard asked.

"Like I said he's C-Sec through and through. And he hated the Spectres...he'd hate you Shepard, no offence."

"None taken Garrus," Shepard said politely. "I can see why he'd hate the Spectres...all the power they give us with no restrictions or rules. Yeah that's a recipe for disaster if I've ever seen one," Shepard quipped.

They both shared a friendly chuckle. "I guess it was for the best though...I probably wouldn't have this chance to personally catch him if I joined them."

"There you go Garrus, look at the bright side. I'm glad to know I have your support." They shook hands again before Shepard began to walk away.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus called after him. Shepard turned with a friendly smile. "Fighting a rogue Spectre with countless lives at stake and no regulations to get in the way? I'd say that beats C-Sec." Garrus nodded.

Shepard smiled widely before heading toward the ship's core.

Picking the data-pad up, Garrus felt a feeling of relief fall over him. He felt like he had a place on the ship and the backing of the Shepard to boot. He also now liked the Commander, he first thought of him as a lumbering brute but after their small discussion realised he wasn't so bad. He just came over as consuming and slightly unnerving at first meeting but Garrus could tell there was good in him.

Hell if there wasn't why would he be chasing the biggest threat the galaxies ever known.

Garrus roamed his eyes over the data-pad before getting to one knee near the Mako's thrusters.

"Now for these calibrations."

The low humming of the element zero fuelled mass effect core quietly filled Shepard's ears as he entered the engineering section.

"This ship refines element zero in a way I've never seen before," Tali said to Chief Engineer Adams, reaching down for another tool from the box.

"Yes she does Tali. She is by far the most impressive ship I've worked on." Adams' eyes sparkled in amusement at the near giddy quarian engineer in front of him.

His first opinion of Tali had been one of distrust and animosity, but after getting to see her expertise and knowledge first hand he had grown to respect her. Her friendly if shy personality also increased his likeness for her, she was an engineer's engineer.

"Adams." They regarded one another with a firm salute.

"Commander...I'm surprised to see you down here ," he said politely.

Shepard brandished a friendly smile. "Well I guess I've got to get to know the ship...and it's crew."

Adams noticed the jokey tone and returned his smile. "Ahh...a burden for any Commander, meeting the crazy people who work in engineering."

Shepard laughed for the second time, a near record for him in one day. "You do know Adams, you don't have to salute me every time we speak."

"Thank you Commander. It's just a force of habit I guess."

Shepard nodded before turning his attention to the young quarian next to him. "And how are you settling in Tali?"

"Very well, thank you Commander. This ship is incredible." Tali looked back at the large mass effect core, spinning on its axis. It looked both beautiful and intimidating.

Shepard chuckled at Tali's eager approval of the Normandy. "Thank you very much. I can't say she has the same affect for me that she does for you but I'm glad you like it."

Tali studied Shepard behind her mask momentarily. His friendly nature was unexpected, especially after seeing his meeting with the council. She immediately assumed he didn't really give the slightest care about his crew.

But coming all the way down to engineering to speak with her must have meant he did actually care for the personal well-being if his crew.

"Tali here is the best engineer I've ever served with Commander."

Shepard looked at him in slight surprise. "Really?"

Tali nervously shuffled her feet back and for as both pair of eyes looked at her.

"Seriously, I would take her over half of the engineering crew on any other ship I've ever served on. Her ability to see problems, no matter how small is incredible. She is worth three top-level engineers in my eyes and I'm truly glad you brought her on board."

Tali smiled bashfully, wide enough that Shepard saw it from underneath her mask. "I think you are to kind Adams."

"No I think he's right Tali. I have a good feeling that you'll be a very productive member of the crew and I'm very glad to have you aboard." Shepard smiled before leaving the pair to their duties.

Seeing Wrex sleeping in the corner on what appeared a self-made hammock caused Shepard to yawn loudly. Deciding a decent sleep would do him good before Noveria, he headed back to his quarters.

* * *

The hologram display shimmered in her eyes as she worked at her desk. Files on all Normandy crew members came up before her golden tinted eyes, she smiled and clicked on a particular name.

"Ahh," she mouthed. "There you are Chase. So nice to see you again, your appearance has seen better days though." Delving further into his file, the door slid open behind her.

"Have you found him Alyssa?"

She turned and beamed at her visitor. "Yes dear...he is alive and well."

"I already knew that Alyssa." His tone became sterner, not in the mood for her cocky attitude. "Where are his current whereabouts?"

"Stationed on the Normandy. If you had let someone infiltrate the ship when it docked we could have listened in more closely." She became slightly muffled by his impatient attitude and rudeness.

"We both know there was no one suitable for that sort of mission." He leaned on the desk next to her. "It does not matter, it will only be a matter of time before he docks at the citadel for supplies."

A mischievous grin spread across her face, delighted at his way of thinking. The file continued to scroll down the screen, displaying everything about Commander Chase Shepard before their eyes. His combat history, training, awards, criminal charges. Even private information detailing his medical information, state of being and health. Frequently updated by the seemingly ever curious and detailed Dr. Chakwas.

"Set it up Alyssa." He headed back out, the door closing behind his back.

"Oh I will. And it will be glorious, the great Shepard." She laughed bitterly as she went to work.

"Nothing more than a glorified traitor to his ideals. We will have our revenge."

Her mischievous grin reflected back at her from the screen as she typed with inhuman precision and dexterity.

* * *

As he entered his quarters, Shepard noticed the chain lying on his bed from where he threw it in his anger.

He walked toward it and sat on the bed beside it. Eyeing it curiously, he traced his finger delicately over the design. It looked dirtier than when he first found it, much like his soul. It seemed to carry all the bad things he'd done with it, like some sort of sick reminder.

But he couldn't let it go. He'd gone through so much to get it, there would be no point in throwing it away. No, this necklace was as important to him as his tags. Two things that belonged to him and no one could dispute it.

Picking it up he slid off the bed and knelt before it. He pulled his foot-locker from under his bed, opening it he carefully placed it inside. Laying it flatly on top of a picture inside.

Closing the box he slid it back under the bed and proceeded to remove his clothes. He fell on the bed, hugging the pillow up against to his face. Tentatively, he drifted off into a painless slumber.

A tree appeared in his dream, like the one he used to visit on the cliff. A nice place. Somewhere where there were no responsibilities, only him and the natural breeze on his brow.

He missed those places. It'd been so long since he'd been home.

Now he didn't know where his home was.


End file.
